Ritmos de vida
by HarmonyG
Summary: Porque solo la música podría explicar mi extraña historia de amor.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no es de mi propiedad. Todos los derechos a su respectivo autor._

* * *

 **Cap 1: Te perdiste mi amor**

Un pequeño bufido escapó de mis labios sin poderlo detener, mientras observaba el ambiente animado de la pista de baile.

Odio las bodas.

Bueno, en realidad no las odio, solo no me siento cómoda en ellas. Claro que lo más fácil sería salir corriendo, sino fuese por el pequeño detalle de que soy la organizadora y que la novia es una de mis mejores amigas.

Nuevamente miré al centro del salón, sonriendo ante la imagen de mi amiga, quien bailaba junto a su recién estrenado marido. Ambos lucían tan felices que por un momento logré olvidar dónde me encontraba.

— ¡Lu! —La voz de mi mejor amiga me trajo de regreso—. ¡Esta fiesta es estupenda! —Sonrió con un brillo en los ojos—. ¡Todos están fascinados con ella!

—Eso espero —solté una pequeña risita al ver a Levy tan ilusionada—. Aunque lo importante es que los novios sobrevivan al ajetreo.

—Teniéndote como organizadora es imposible que algo salga mal —me guiñó el ojo, haciéndome sonreír de nuevo—. Espero que mi boda sea tan linda como esta, así que ni creas que tendrás tiempo de descansar.

Rápidamente mi cuerpo se tensó. Una boda más a mi historial solo servía para clavarme una estaca en la herida de mi infausta soltería.

—Claro —respondí con una risita nerviosa—. Déjalo en mis manos.

¿Cómo me había metido en esto otra vez? Ya había prometido que no organizaría ni una boda más, pero a Levy jamás podría decirle que no.

Debo aclarar que no soy organizadora de bodas profesional, solo hago esto cuando mis amigas me lo piden.

Todo comenzó hace un par de años, mientras organizaba mi propia boda con el que en ese entonces era mi prometido: Rufus. Cuidé hasta el más mínimo detalle, que todas mis amigas quedaron fascinadas con mi habilidad para tratar con los encargados y la manera en que tenía todo ''a prueba de fallos''. Después de que Rufus me dejase un par de días antes de la ceremonia, Natsu, mi mejor amigo, me habló acerca de lo mal que Mirajane lo estaba pasando con la planificadora de su boda, por lo que, al no tener nada mejor en que ocupar mi mente —y siendo tan masoquista como lo soy—, opté por ofrecerle mi ayuda a la pobre mujer.

Afortunadamente mis buenas migas con los encargados quedaron intactas, lo que me ayudó a que la boda de Mirajane y Laxus fuese un rotundo éxito.

El rumor de mis habilidades fue corriendo por todos lados y cuando menos lo esperé tenía una larga lista de peticiones para planificar bodas por doquier. Y hoy, después de dos años, mi fama se ha disparado, aunque ya es conocido que solo lo hago como pasatiempo y para mis amigos más cercanos.

Al menos Erza y Jellal estaban felices, valía la pena hacerlo por ellos. Solo había algo que no lograba comprender… ¡¿por qué rayos nadie me había invitado a bailar?!

Ser la organizadora no me hacía invisible, ¿o sí? Bueno, supongo que ante los ojos de todos sigo siendo ''la pobre Lucy Heartfilia'', a quien botaron días antes de su boda. Ya debería acostumbrarme a que los hombres, por alguna razón misteriosa, no se acercaban demasiado a mí. ¡Pero esta es una boda! Era deprimente estar sentada con los brazos cruzados, observando a todos divertirse de lo lindo.

—Luce, ¿me estás escuchando? —Levanté mi mirada, encontrándome con el rostro de mi mejor amigo.

— ¿Natsu? —Él me regaló una hermosa sonrisa—. Pensé que estabas en la barra —me extendió su mano—. ¿Eh?

— ¿Qué te parece si les enseñamos a estos idiotas lo que es bailar de verdad? —Tomó mi mano, guiándome hasta la pista.

— ¿E-Estás seguro? —Pregunté al escuchar el ritmo que estaban tocando en esos momentos—. ¿Sabes que esto es…? —Su cuerpo se pegó al mío y no pude evitar ruborizarme.

El ritmo era sensual y meticuloso, las personas lo llamaban bachata y aunque yo solo lo había bailado un par de veces me sentía segura estando junto a Natsu.

Era consciente de que las miradas de todos se encontraban sobre nosotros. Algunos murmullos llegaron hasta mis oídos, preguntando si en verdad era Natsu Dragneel el que estaba arrasando en la pista de baile, a lo que no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

Si los demás supieran todo lo que yo sabía sobre Natsu quedarían completamente sorprendidos.

Conocí al Dragneel en el jardín de niños y desde entonces éramos inseparables. Nos llevábamos tan bien que no había nada que no supiéramos del otro. Solo había algo que nunca me atreví a decirle: mis sentimientos hacia él.

Natsu y yo habíamos compartido todo desde siempre, pero jamás tuve el valor de decirle que estaba enamorada de él. De hecho, tampoco pude confesarle que el motivo por el que Rufus terminó conmigo fue porque me obligó a elegir entre él y Natsu. Si yo me casaba mi amistad con el Dragneel se acababa y yo no era capaz de hacerlo.

No podría imaginarme sin Natsu en mi vida, ¿cómo podría? Con él había tenido los mejores momentos y los peores. Incluso, pese a que nadie lo sabía, mis primeras experiencias las había vivido con él.

Mi primer beso en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kana, cuando teníamos catorce años. Un compañero de clases había intentado besarme, pero yo deseaba que mi primer beso fuese con Natsu, así que terminé inventando la excusa de que no sabía besar y que él, como mi mejor amigo, era el único que podía enseñarme. Aún recuerdo sus mejillas rojas, el atardecer reflejándose en el lago de la casa de campo de la familia Alberona, mi respiración acelerada, su acercamiento atolondrado y aquel dulce sabor de sus labios. Todo había valido la pena.

Mi primera vez, aunque ese tema jamás volvimos a hablar, pasó justo por un baile.

Para entender esta historia debo aclarar que Natsu no siempre fue bueno bailando, antes solía ser muy malo, por lo que evitaba a toda costa los bailes y fiestas donde pudiesen dejarle en ridículo.

En el baile de graduación de la secundaria una chica obligó a Natsu a bailar con ella. No era una canción difícil, pero como dije antes, él era pésimo con la música, así que terminó pisando a la susodicha, quien no dudó en divulgar que el capitán del equipo de basket ball solo sabía usar sus pies en la cancha, lo que le ocasionó un montón de burlas por parte de nuestros compañeros.

Esa noche llevé a Natsu a mi casa, prometiéndole que nos divertiríamos mejor los dos solos que en esa fiesta llena de ignorantes; no obstante, él estaba tan avergonzado con lo que pasó, que al llegar a mi habitación me suplicó que le enseñase a bailar, diciéndome que no quería hacer el ridículo otra vez en frente de alguien.

—Natsu, tú eres el hombre, no debes dejar que Lucy te guie —aconsejó mi madre, quien también había ayudado a instruirlo en este ''arte''.

—Cuando Luce me guía es más fácil —hizo una pausa, mientras trataba de tomar el mando.

Con el tiempo se convirtió en un excelente bailarín y nuestras ''clases'' quedaron reducidas a las pequeñas fiestas que teníamos en su departamento o en el mío.

Tal y como lo había previsto, Natsu tuvo que bailar frente a los demás en el baile de graduación de la preparatoria, donde fue coronado como el rey la generación con Lisanna como su reina. En mi lugar yo solo rezaba porque él recordase tantos años de lecciones y no le fuese a dar un pisotón a la albina, arruinando así la oportunidad de llegar a algo más con ella.

Gracias al cielo todo salió muy bien y Natsu interpretó de una manera esplendida su papel como rey del baile, haciendo que todos se tragasen las burlas que una vez le otorgaron.

Yo por mi parte suspiré tranquila y me permití disfrutar de la velada sin cuidar de ''mi pequeño aprendiz''.

¿Dónde estaba? Ah, sí, mi primera vez con Natsu.

Eso sucedió meses después en la fiesta de bienvenida de la Universidad. Él había conseguido entrar a la facultad de Medicina, mientras que yo había entrado a estudiar Literatura y Lenguas. Había sido difícil mudarnos a otra ciudad, pero tenerlo cerca me hacía sentir protegida.

La fiesta de novatos era buena, no lo iba a negar, me sentí atraída hacia Rufus desde el primer instante y estábamos en esa fase de conocernos, aunque en esa ocasión no tuve oportunidad de charlar con él. Cada que me acercaba al rubio, mi mejor amigo me jalaba hacia él con excusas bastante penosas. Tras varios intentos fallidos, acepté que lo mejor sería terminar nuestra fiesta en mi departamento, tal y como estábamos acostumbrados.

Subimos al taxi y volvimos a los dormitorios de la universidad. En ese entonces Levy era solo mi compañera de departamento, así que no tenía tanta confianza de dejar entrar a Natsu, por lo que rápidamente le ordené que no tocara nada y que se dirigiese a mi habitación.

— ¿Dónde está Lexie? —Preguntó mientras me ayudaba a bajar la caja de Monopoly del armario donde la guardaba.

— ¿Levy? —Corregí con una sonrisa—. Fue a casa este fin de semana, así que no salgas de mi habitación para nada, yo iré por las cerve… ¿Natsu? —Lo busqué con la mirada, cuando de pronto se escuchó una canción desde la sala—. ¿No escuchaste? No toques nada.

—No sería una fiesta sin música, ¿o sí? —Tomó mi cintura y me apegó a él—. ¿Cómo dices que se llama este ritmo? ¿Horchata? —Solté una sonora carcajada.

—Bachata —respondí, tratando de calmar mi risa— y no creo que sea tu estilo.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Debes estar muy pegado a tu pareja —él arqueó una ceja.

—Enséñame —sentenció con voz firme.

Suspiré y le mostré los pasos básicos, pero sentirlo tan cerca me puso los nervios de punta, así que pospuse la clase con la excusa de que me debía la revancha en nuestro juego, lo que funcionó a medias, pues él hizo un puchero en señal de disgusto.

La música continuó sonando en el estéreo de la sala y no podía evitar sonreír a las muecas que Natsu hacía cada vez que yo compraba alguna propiedad, diciéndome que prefería seguir con la clase de baile que verme ganar.

—Ese tal Rufus… —lo miré con calma. Ya se había tardado en sacarlo a colación, cuando se trataba de chicos era bastante protector.

— ¿Qué hay con él? —Pregunté. Él dio un sorbo a su segunda cerveza.

—No me gusta —desvió la mirada, escondiendo sus labios en su bufanda con un ligero rubor.

—Si lo hiciera sería un problema —sonreí pícaramente—. No podría tener a mi mejor amigo como rival de amor —por algún motivo Natsu no se rio como lo esperé, así que pasé a la seriedad—. Estoy lista para…bueno…ya sabes —me sonrojé al confesarle cosas tan vergonzosas—. Creo que él podría ser el primero.

—Lista… ¿eh? —Parpadeé un poco confundida al ver que se tomaba el contenido restante de la lata de un sorbo—. Pues si ya te sientes lista solo debías decírmelo y no buscar a tarados oxigenados —cerró la puerta de mi habitación y se acercó peligrosamente a mí.

— ¿Q-Qué haces?

No respondió nada. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a besarme con una pasión que nunca antes había sentido. Tardé unos segundos en reaccionar, pero en lugar de apartarlo me rendí ante sus besos, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos para apegarlo más a mí.

Natsu me levantó de la alfombra y me recostó cuidadosamente sobre la cama sin apartar sus labios de los míos. Sus manos comenzaron un recorrido sobre mi cuerpo y sentí como la temperatura comenzaba a aumentar. Sus besos eran demandantes y sus caricias parecían quemar con cada roce. Cuando su boca bajó hasta mi cuello fue que entendí que no estaba en el cielo, me encontraba en el infierno, presa de ese ardiente deseo que poco a poco me consumía.

—N-Natsu… —su nombre escapó de mis labios como si fuese un gemido, haciendo que mis mejillas se tiñesen de rojo por la vergüenza.

Él sonrió y volvió a besar mis labios, esta vez de manera lenta, como si buscase dejar su huella en ellos. Mi ropa comenzó a estorbarle y de un momento a otro se deshizo de ella, dejándome expuesta ante sus hermosos orbes verduzcos. Cerré mis ojos con timidez al sentir su mirada penetrante sobre mi cuerpo desnudo, no podía creer que esto estuviese pasando.

—Mírame —fue la primera vez que escuché su voz en todo ese rato, tenía un tono más grave y parecía que lo costaba respirar—. Eres hermosa, Luce… —acarició mi mejilla con ternura—. Mi Luce…

Mordí mi labio inferior, sintiendo sus caricias sobre mi piel desnuda, arrancándome incontables suspiros en el proceso. Mi cordura me abandonó y no supe en qué momento comencé a forcejear con su playera, lanzándola lejos de mi vista. Mis manos comenzaron a palpar cada centímetro de su pecho y abdomen, recreándome en la firmeza de sus músculos. ¿Siempre había sido así de sensual?

Cuando por fin igualé nuestras condiciones, los besos de Natsu habían tomado una nueva dirección. Arqueé mi cuerpo al sentir como pasaba su lengua por la piel sensible de mis pechos, haciendo que mis suspiros evolucionaran en dulces gemidos cargados de necesidad.

Intenté no perder el tiempo, memoricé su anatomía con mis caricias y saboreé la piel de su cuello y sus hombros tanto como me fue posible. Sabía que estaba siendo paciente conmigo, me trataba como si fuese una preciada reliquia que en cualquier momento se pudiese romper, pero en esos momentos yo era todo menos frágil.

Sus dedos se deslizaron hasta mi intimidad y yo no pude formular ni un solo pensamiento coherente. Sabía que el juego previo era importante; sin embargo, yo quería más, necesitaba más, lo necesitaba a él.

Sus labios volvieron a buscar a los míos, mientras su mano dejaba el camino libre para adentrarse en mí.

— ¿Estás lista? —Nuevamente su voz sonaba ronca y deliciosamente excitada. Asentí aferrando mis manos en su espalda, sintiendo como poco a poco se adentraba en mí—. ¿Estás bien? —Acarició mi mejilla con ternura, esperando el dolor mermase.

Nuevamente asentí, dejando que mi cuerpo se acostumbrase a él y una vez que el dolor dejó paso al placer, fue como si estuviese tocando el cielo con mis propias manos.

Una estocada tras otra. Mis sentidos habían salido huyendo y solo temblaba bajo su cuerpo, pidiéndole que no parase, exclamando su nombre y gimiendo ante el placer que me brindaba.

Entonces pasó…

El clímax nos alcanzó a los dos, entre besos voraces y gritos apasionados. Lo sentí estremecerse entre mis brazos y por primera vez lo sentí mío…

—Te amo, Luce…

Mi mente volvió a la realidad cuando sentí sus manos rodear mi cintura con ternura, apegándome a su pecho. Era dichosa, estaba completa…pero al despertar en la mañana no había rastros de Natsu y las botellas de cerveza en el suelo me hicieron darme cuenta de que quizá uno de nosotros no había sido consciente de lo sucedido y que aquellas palabras tal vez no fueron sinceras.

Los aplausos me despertaron de mis recuerdos, al parecer Natsu y yo habíamos sido la sensación en la pista de baile, ganándonos la admiración de muchos.

— ¿En qué tanto pensabas, Luce? —Preguntó mi amigo, guiándome a la barra—. Parecías muy concentrada durante la canción.

—En la primera vez… —hice una pausa, pensando que lo mejor sería mantener ese secreto en mi corazón— que te enseñé a bailar.

—Era un completo desastre, ¿no? —Sonrió ampliamente—. Cuando terminemos aquí, ¿qué te parece si vamos a mi departamento a continuar con la fiesta?

—No creo que sea una buena idea —dudé un poco, el recuerdo de aquella noche había acabado con mis ánimos—. Tal vez en otra ocasión.

—Pero no es una fiesta si no jugamos un juego de mesa… —hizo un puchero—. Por favor, Luce —sabe que soy débil a sus ojos de cachorro.

—Debemos moderarnos, Natsu —las palabras escaparon sin que las pudiese detener—. Nuestra amistad no es normal y todos lo dicen.

—Como si me importara lo que los demás digan —comenzaba a molestarse, lo conocía bien.

—Debería importarte —evité mirarlo a los ojos—. Si queremos conservar una pareja debemos poner límites a nuestra amistad —él arqueó una ceja—. Rufus no toleraba nuestras muestras de cariño, odiaba que te quedaras en mi departamento y que siempre estuvieses conmigo.

—Tu ex era un idiota —bufó con fastidio.

—Lisanna tampoco estaba contenta con nuestra amistad —le recordé el tiempo en que me alejé de él cuando se hizo novio de la albina.

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar, Luce? —Tomó mi brazo, evitando que pudiese escapar a algún lado—. ¿Ya no quieres ser mi amiga? Porque te conozco hace veintidós años y sé que estas palabras tienen un trasfondo —error de táctica, debí ser más cautelosa.

—No es eso… —bajé la mirada. ¿Cómo decirle que estaba enamora de él?

—Bien, si no es eso entonces nos vamos —jaló mi brazo, guiándome a la salida del hotel.

—N-Natsu no puedo…yo soy la organizadora —traté de zafarme de su agarre.

—La boda terminó, no creo que te necesiten para partir el pastel —siguió caminando—. Cualquier idiota sabe hacerlo.

Decidí rendirme y dejar que me llevase hasta su departamento. Total, pelear con él nunca resultaba nada bueno.

— ¿Sigues molesta? —Preguntó mientras conducía de regreso a Magnolia—. Has estado muy callada desde que salimos del hotel.

—No me gusta que te tomes atribuciones sobre lo que hago o no —seguí con mi mirada en el paisaje nocturno—. Sacarme de la boda que yo organicé me parece de mal gusto.

— ¿Mal gusto? A ti no te gusta estar mucho tiempo en una boda —respondió—. Para cuando termina todo te encierras en la bañera hasta que te arrugas como uva pasa —contuve una risa—. No quieres hablar con nadie y durante una semana te escondes de todos. Así que pensé anticiparme a eso y evitar que te sientas triste —bajé mi mirada—. Sé que no funcionó lo tuyo con Rufus, que querías casarte con él, pero… ¿no puedes ver de lo que te libraste? Hubieras sido la señora Lohr. Pobre de ti —esta vez no pude evitar reír, antes de volver a dejar que el silencio reinara entre los dos.

—Natsu… —hablé tan bajo que creí que no me escucharía.

—Dime.

— ¿Por qué terminaste con Lisanna? —Natsu se puso pálido, como si el alma se le hubiese ido del cuerpo—. Ella era linda.

— ¿P-Por qué de pronto preguntas eso? —Sus manos temblaban mientras sostenía el volante, tratando de mantener el vehículo dentro del camino.

—Porque eso era en lo que pensaba cuando bailamos —apoyé mi mejilla sobre mi mano, pero no respondió—. Tal vez hice mal en perder a Rufus…

—No puedes comparar —habló tras varios minutos de silencio—. Que yo sepa, Lisanna jamás te amenazó con rebanarte los sesos si seguías siendo mi amiga —ese detalle yo no lo sabía—. Tampoco me obligó a decidir entre ella o tú.

— ¿Lo sabías?

—Claro que lo sabía —frunció el ceño, clavando su mirada en la carretera—. Cuando Rufus te dejó yo mismo fui a dejarle un par de cosas en claro. No me imaginé que fuese tan imbécil como para pensar que nosotros podríamos tener algo más que amistad —guardé silencio, tratando de asimilar esas palabras.

—Solo amigos… —fue todo lo que pude susurrar.

—Los mejores —por alguna razón la voz de Natsu sonó tan deprimente como la mía.

¿Eso era todo a lo que podía aspirar?

—Jaque.

¿Ser la mejor amiga de Natsu Dragneel para siempre?

—Jaque.

¿Nunca me vería como algo más?

—Jaque mate.

Entonces era tiempo de dirigir mis sentimientos en otra dirección.

—Perdiste, Natsu.

Y no hablaba solo del ajedrez…

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 _Es la primera vez que escribo algo desde la perspectiva de Lucy, así que lamento el resultado tan deplorable._

 _Hasta aquí el primer capitulo ;w; Espero al menos sea un poquito de su agrado._

 _Como explicación: Yo no soy fan de este tipo de canciones. Hace un par de días asistí a la boda de mi prima y como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, me puse a idear una historia con las canciones que tocaron en la pachanga :'v De ahí surgió la idea para este fic. No me maten (?)_

 ** _Harmony~_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Todos los derechos reservados a su respectivo dueño._

* * *

 **Cap 2: Háblame de ti, bella seño…rita.**

La pantalla de mi celular se encendió por enésima vez en la mañana. Habían pasado dos meses desde la boda de Erza y Jellal, y en todo ese tiempo mi amistad con Natsu había adoptado unos cuantos límites, aunque él no estaba muy conforme con ellos.

Seguía insistiendo en almorzar o cenar conmigo, buscaba escabullirse a mi departamento para charlar, me llamaba y mensajeaba durante todo el día. Quedaba claro que no pretendía dejarse ganar, pero su forma infantil de resistirse a mi alejamiento comenzaba a exasperarme.

—Lucy, ¿segura que no quieres contestar? —Preguntó mi jefe, el señor Dreyar—. Parece importante.

—No, por favor, no preste atención —guardé mi móvil en mi bolso, ignorando la risita de Loke al ver mi mueca de fastidio—. Continuemos.

—Bien —mi compañero tomó la palabra—. Entonces si no hay objeción, Lucy se encargará del nuevo libro de Freed Justine —todos asintieron—. Se ha previsto lanzar treinta mil copias para la primera edición —hizo una pausa enumerando los puntos importantes de este nuevo lanzamiento—. Dependiendo de la recepción la primer gira se realizará en el país durante Octubre y Noviembre. Si todo sale bien deberíamos estar planificando una gira internacional para la primavera siguiente —Loke me miró—. ¿No tendrás ningún inconveniente, Lucy? ¿Te dará tiempo para la boda?

—Tengo todo bajo control —sonreí con seguridad—. Los tiempos se ajustan perfectamente en ambas agendas. No hay manera que descuide la gira de Freed ni la boda de Levy, así que déjenlo en mis manos.

—Si nadie tiene algo que agregar —habló el jefe— podemos dar por terminada esta reunión —estrechó mi mano—. Contamos contigo, Lucy.

Era la primera vez que tenía a mi cargo un trabajo tan importante como coordinar el lanzamiento de un novelista como Freed Justine y no podía evitar sentirme nerviosa, especialmente porque todo se juntaba con la boda de Levy.

—Te ayudaré en lo que necesites —Loke me guiñó un ojo—. Considérame tu segundo asistente.

—Eres un editor de primera categoría —le sonreí—, nunca podría degradarte a asistente.

—Si es por ti, ten por seguro que haré cualquier cosa —estaba por reírme a sus comentarios, cuando un barullo se escuchó afuera de la sala de juntas—. Cualquier cosa, menos enfrentarme a tu dragón —golpeé mi frente con la palma de mi mano, rogándole a Mashima que ese troglodita no estuviese en la editorial.

—Dime que no es él —Loke echó un vistazo fuera de la sala de juntas y me miró con diversión—. Lo mataré…

—Me cuentas cómo te fue —revolvió mi cabeza con una risa divertida—. Sus fans ya se arremolinaron a su alrededor —Loke no mentía, Natsu causaba sensación siempre que ponía un pie en mi trabajo—. Tienes tres minutos antes de que ''el maestro'' llame a seguridad, ya sabes que no le gusta que sus empleadas dejen su trabajo por flirtear con tu dragón.

— ¡No es mi dragón! —Exclamé con las mejillas sonrojadas, dirigiéndome hasta aquel niño en cuerpo de adulto.

— ¡Ah, Luce! —Me miró con un gesto de enojo—. ¿Por qué rayos no contestas el teléfono? ¿Sabes lo preocupado que es…? —No lo dejé terminar, tiré de su saco y lo arrastré hasta mi oficina, cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

—Te pedí una cosa…solo una, Natsu —conté mentalmente, buscando contener las ganas que tenía de asesinarlo. Paz interior…paz interior…

—Estaba preocupado —tomó asiento frente a mi escritorio, haciendo un pequeño puchero, mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. No atendías mis llamadas.

— ¡Porque estoy trabajando! —Al demonio con la paz, este niño no tenía justificación.

—Hace horas que terminó tu turno —volvió a replicar con aquella voz de pequeño regañado—. Quería que comieras conmigo… —fuerza, Lucy, no te dejes vencer—. Hace semanas que ignoras mis llamadas, ni siquiera me has dejado visitarte en tu departamento y cuando llego a un lugar tú te marchas; ya no sabía qué hacer para verte.

—Te dije que estaría ocupada, Natsu —traté de no perder la compostura, alejarnos no solo era por mi bien, también era por el suyo—. Así que ve a comer con Gray —tomé la agenda color celeste y la guardé en mi bolso—. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

—Eso no es cierto —me miró con el ceño fruncido—. Tu asistente me dijo que tendrías la tarde libre, así que no intentes engañarme.

—No tengo trabajo de la editorial, pero si tengo toda la tarde ocupada —suspiré con frustración. Era agotador tratar con su terquedad—. Voy a reunirme con algunos encargados para la boda de Levy y Gajeel —le mostré la agenda azul—. Así que ve a casa —él bajó la mirada— y por favor…no… —vamos, solo dile que no venga más a la editorial, es muy simple.

—Iré contigo —sentenció tomando mi mano y guiándome a la salida.

—No te agradará, te vas a aburrir —él hizo caso omiso a mis palabras, abriéndome la puerta de su auto—. Natsu…

A regañadientes abroché el cinturón de seguridad, dándole las instrucciones para llegar al lugar donde se celebraría la boda de mi mejor amiga. Natsu no dijo nada durante todo el trayecto; estaba molesto, lo sabía bien, pero estar a su lado solo alimentaba mis sentimientos y yo deseaba deshacerme de ellos cuanto antes.

Como bien lo había previsto, mi reunión con los encargados había aburrido a mi acompañante, quien no hacía más que vagar de un lado otro, perturbando la escasa atmosfera de paz que tanto me esforzaba por mantener.

—Entonces levantaré el pedido y para el viernes nos reunimos de nuevo para que revisemos si las flores quedarán bien con los adornos elegidos —Hibiki me sonrió. Era el dueño de la floristería mas importante de Magnolia, además de ser un gran amigo mío—. ¿Cómo van las cosas en tu vida, Lucy? —Miró discretamente en dirección a Natsu—. ¿Algún avance?

—Mejor no hablemos de eso —traté de restarle importancia—. Al menos no ahora —le guiñé un ojo, mientras mi compañero se acercaba a mí.

—Dr. Dragneel —Hibiki estrechó la mano de Natsu con amabilidad—. Hacía tiempo que no lo veía por aquí.

—Luce no me trae muy seguido —refunfuñó él, haciendo reír a Hibiki.

—Bueno, es un gusto volver a verlo —me miró—. Lucy, ¿qué te parece si nos reunimos extraoficialmente? —Observé como el rostro de Natsu se tensaba—. Ya sabes…tratar de cosas que no tengan que ver con la boda —hizo una pequeña pausa—. En el mismo lugar de siempre.

—Claro —sonreí—. ¿Mismo día y misma hora? —Él asintió—. Te veré entonces.

—Estaré esperando —depositó un beso en mi mejilla, a lo que yo no pude evitar ruborizarme—. Hasta luego, Dr. Dragneel.

— ¿Algo que quieras compartir con la clase, Lucy? —Hacía tiempo que no lo escuchaba llamarme por mi nombre, esta vez si se había enojado.

—Para nada —anoté los últimos detalles en la libreta azul y miré a Natsu—. ¿A qué hora entras a trabajar mañana?

—Tengo guardia en la madrugada —respondió cortante, mientras tomaba mi bolso, dirigiéndose de regreso a su auto.

—Entonces ve a casa y descansa —tomé mi móvil—. Llamaré un taxi.

—Estás loca si crees que te dejaré ir sola —gruñó, apresurándome para que subiera al coche.

—Vamos a tu departamento —solté un pequeño suspiro de resignación, él me miró sorprendido—. Te prepararé algo de cenar.

— ¿Y te quedarás a dormir? —Sus ojos brillaron como si le hubiese dado la mejor noticia del mundo.

—Sí, sí, lo que digas —traté de calmar el ritmo de mi corazón—. Solo…conduce.

— ¡Si, señorita! —Sonrió ampliamente, tarareando una canción alegre.

Solo él podía cambiar de estados de animo con tanta facilidad.

La noche fue bastante agradable, mucho más de lo que llegué a imaginar. Natsu degustó mi comida como si fuese un manjar de los dioses, elogiando mi habilidad culinaria en más de una ocasión.

Era agradable volver a estar con él, lo había echado de menos que ahora comenzaba a replantearme la idea del alejamiento. No, debía seguir firme o no conseguiría olvidarlo, pero… ¿cómo hacerlo cuando mi mente y mi corazón lo adoraban tanto?

Una vez que Natsu se retiró al hospital, tomé un taxi a mi departamento. Le había prometido que me quedaría a dormir, solo que él no sabía el detalle de lo que había pasado con Gray y yo no deseaba romper la amistad que ambos tenían.

Gray era una persona maravillosa, un excelente médico y un hombre bastante apuesto; no obstante, mi amiga Juvia había estado enamorada de él desde que lo conoció y Gray solo había ignorado sus sentimientos y muestras de afecto. Lo peor vino cuando me declaró que sentía algo por mí, haciéndome sentir la peor de las personas, pues yo no deseaba que mi amistad con Juvia se viese dañada y sabía que eso la lastimaría terriblemente.

Además, Natsu y él entrarían en conflicto, eso me quedó claro la vez que me vio con una camiseta de Gray, después de que la mía se manchara con la pintura que ambos acababan de colocar en el baño del departamento. Ambos estuvieron a punto de sacarse de los ojos, mientras yo hacía lo posible por aclarar las cosas.

Al final Gray y yo acordamos que seguiríamos siendo amigos y que él haría lo posible por poner ordenar sus caóticos sentimientos, por lo que no volvimos a tocar ese tema. No sabía si realmente ya había aclarado todo, porque por muy bueno que fuese, su corazón era un desastre y yo no era la indicada para acomodar su mundo; pero hasta ese entonces no habíamos convivido solos y yo trataba de prolongar ese encuentro tanto como me fuese posible.

Instintivamente pensé en Juvia y como hacía todo lo posible por enamorarse de Lyon, pese a que todos sabíamos que Gray es y seguiría siendo su más grande amor. Ojalá algún día mi amigo se diese cuenta de lo que dejó ir y que no fuese demasiado tarde para ambos.

Me adentré en el café dónde Hibiki me esperaba, llevándome una sorpresa al encontrarlo acompañado. Era una hermosa joven de rostro amable y ojos color jade.

Mi amigo la había pasado muy mal cuando su prometida Karen falleció y siempre repetía que no creía encontrar de nuevo el amor. ¿Quién diría que llegaría la persona perfecta para él?

Hisui era el nombre de la mujer y a mi parecer ambos eran tal para cual. Me alegraba ver a Hibiki tan feliz, aunque me preocupaba lo que estuviese pensando para ''ayudarme'' en mi situación amorosa.

—Así que finalmente te diste por vencida con él —acaricio mi cabeza con amabilidad—. En ese caso, Hisui y yo tenemos a alguien a quien presentarte —la muchacha asintió, haciendo una seña con la mano a un hombre que estaba en otra mesa.

—Espera… ¿qué? —Parpadeé confundida. ¿Este había sido su plan desde el inicio? — ¿Hibiki? ¿Qué significa esto?

— ¿Eres Lucy Heartfilia? —El extraño me extendió su mano sonriendo con amabilidad—. Es un placer conocerte, me llamo Sting.

—El gusto es mío —le sonreí con las mejillas sonrojadas. Era apuesto, no lo iba a negar, pero no podía creer que Hibiki me hubiese puesto una pequeña trampa.

—He escuchado mucho de ti —se sentó junto a mí, mientras yo le mandaba una mirada asesina a la pareja de embaucadores.

— ¿Ah sí? —Hibiki y su novia sonrieron con nerviosismo—. ¿Eres amigo de ellos?

—Soy primo de Hibiki y amigo de la infancia de Hisui —hacía tiempo que una sonrisa no lograba ponerme tan nerviosa—. Fui yo quien los presentó —sentí mi corazón latir desbocado—. Háblame de ti, Lucy. Me dijeron que organizas bodas.

—En realidad trabajo para una editorial —sonreí—. Planifico bodas como pasatiempo.

—Así que no solo eres bella, sino que también eres brillante —nuevamente mis mejillas se sonrojaron—. Yo trabajo para una agencia de publicidad —eso me dio cayó como anillo al dedo.

— ¿Has trabajado en la publicidad de un libro? —Pregunté con entusiasmo.

—Nunca me han encargado algo tan grande —soltó una risita nerviosa—, pero puedo orientarte si lo deseas.

— ¡Eso es maravilloso! —Exclamé con emoción—. Verás, me encargaron la promoción de un nuevo lanzamiento y es la primera vez que realizo algo de esa magnitud, me vendría muy bien tener el punto de vista de un asesor de publicidad tan experimentado.

Nuestra platica fue tan amena que apenas y me percaté cuando Hibiki y Hisui se despidieron de nosotros. Sting era agradable, inteligente y carismático. Las horas pasaban volando mientras hablaba con él, que se me olvido por completo de que prometí que iría con Natsu a ver una película.

—Mañana en mi oficina, ¿te parece? —Anoté el teléfono de Sting en una servilleta—. Mañana fijamos tus honorarios.

—Ni hablar, esto es un favor —replicó él.

—No dejaré que trabajes en vano. Somos socios —insistí con seguridad—. Negocios son negocios.

—Cena conmigo, Lucy —parpadeé un par de veces—. Esta noche —él me regaló una hermosa sonrisa.

— ¿Noche? —Fue entonces que me digné a mirar por la ventana, notando que efectivamente era de noche—. ¡Oh por Mashima! —Tomé mi celular y mi rostro palideció al ver las 27 llamadas de Natsu y los 45 mensajes de texto—. Va a matarme…

— ¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó Sting al ver que tomaba mis cosas.

—No, es solo que… —mi teléfono resbaló de mis manos y ambos nos inclinamos a recogerlo, golpeando nuestras frentes en el proceso—. ¡Lo siento! —Noté que nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca y no pude evitar ruborizarme.

— ¡Ejem! —Ese carraspeo hizo que levantáramos la mirada al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Natsu! —Tenía esa mirada que no presagiaba nada bueno—. Y-Yo…bueno…

— ¿Quién es él? —Preguntó Sting con curiosidad.

—Permítanme presentarlos —traté de suavizar la situación—. Él es el Dr. Natsu Dragneel, mi mejor amigo —noté que el rostro de Sting se relajaba a escuchar la palabra ''amigo''—. Natsu, él es Sting Eucliff —de mala gana le devolvió el saludo, haciéndome más difícil la tarea de romper con la tensión.

—Estaba preocupado por ti —sentenció con voz severa—. Te busqué por todos lados y nadie sabía nada de ti —yo bajé mi mirada, sintiéndome fatal—. Podías al menos contestar el maldito teléfono y avisarme que estabas bien.

—Lo lamento…yo…

—Fue mi culpa —intervino mi rubio amigo—. Nos quedamos planeando la publicidad que Lucy debe realizar y no le di tiempo de hacer nada más —Natsu arqueó una ceja en un gesto dubitativo, como si no se creyera absolutamente nada de lo que él le decía.

—Te espero afuera —se despidió de Sting con un leve movimiento de cabeza y se apresuró a salir de la cafetería.

—Perdónalo —mi compañero me sonrió—. Él…es un niño en ocasiones…

—Solo estaba preocupado, es comprensible —acarició mi cabello con ternura—. Vete antes de que nos mate —ambos soltamos una pequeña risita—. Nos vemos en tu oficina mañana.

—Hasta mañana —afirmé con ilusión y me dirigí a toda prisa hasta la salida—. ¿Natsu?

Su aura asesina era bastante tétrica y por un momento pensé en salir corriendo por mi vida, pero él tomó mi mano sin decir nada, guiándome por la calle. Escudriñé con cuidado su silueta. Su camisa estaba sudada y desarreglada, su cabello estaba mucho más alborotado y podía notar las manchas de tierra en sus carísimos pantalones blancos.

Una vez que avanzamos un par de calles detuvo nuestros pasos y seguía sin dirigirme la palabra, aunque no me esperé lo que hizo a continuación. Con rapidez se giró hacia mí y me rodeó con sus brazos, escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello, mientras me estrechaba con fuerza.

—Estaba asustado… —soltó con voz débil, abrazándome aún más—. Corrí por todos lados…te busqué en hospitales, en las comisarías… —un nudo se hizo en mi garganta al escuchar su voz quebrarse—. Creí…que te había pasado algo… —acaricié su espalda con suavidad—. Temí lo peor… —supe inmediatamente a lo que se refería. Aquel recuerdo que buscábamos superar.

—Lo lamento… —fue todo lo que pude pronunciar—. Prometo que no volverá a pasar…

—Por más enojada que estés conmigo —nuevamente me descolocó al sentir sus lágrimas en la piel de mi cuello—, no vuelvas a hacerme algo así…

—No lo haré…

Caminamos hasta el cine donde Natsu dejó su auto y en ningún momento se dignó a soltar mi mano. Esta vez yo no podía negarle nada, por lo que me mantuve en silencio, mientras sus dedos se entrelazaban con los míos.

Esa noche dejé que Natsu se quedara en mi departamento. Acaricié su cabello hasta que se quedó dormido, susurrándole que no me pasaría nada malo, que aquello no volvería a suceder.

Cuando dormía parecía tan apacible, como si fuese un niño pequeño frágil e indefenso, muy diferente al hombre con el que convivía día tras día.

—Luce… —susurró entre sueños—. No se lleven a Luce…

Estaba teniendo ''esa'' pesadilla otra vez, por lo que lo rodeé con mis brazos y lo estreché contra mi cuerpo.

—Aquí estoy, Natsu —hablé con tranquilidad—. No van a llevarme…

Habían pasado quince años de ese incidente, pero en ocasiones se sentía como si hubiese ocurrido ayer, especialmente cuando las pesadillas nos atacaban.

Natsu y yo teníamos diez años y acabábamos de salir de clases. Caminábamos de regreso a casa cuando un auto nos interceptó a unas cuantas cuadras. Unos hombres bajaron del vehículo y se acercaron a nosotros, tomando mi brazo para llevarme con ellos. Natsu lo intentó, peleó con todas sus fuerzas, pero no hubo manera de evitar que me secuestraran. Pasaron tres días y mis captores hablaban de que el rescate aún no había sido pagado, y que de seguir así terminarían por venderme en el extranjero. Al día siguiente la policía dio con mi paradero y rápidamente capturaron a los secuestradores. Desafortunadamente yo no pude volver a casa rápidamente y por la deshidratación y la falta de alimentos tuve que pasar varias semanas en el hospital.

Natsu siempre se culpó de no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerme y al parecer esa idea todavía lo aterraba.

—Nunca voy a alejarme de ti —besé su frente y me permití quedarme dormida junto a él.

Y ahí, en la quietud de mi habitación, pude darme cuenta de algo que no había percibido.

Sin importar lo que pasara, yo siempre volvería a él…

* * *

 _Decidí subir juntos estos capítulos, considerando que no sé cuando la inspiración me abandonará x'D_

 _Seguiré subiendo conforme los termine, espero terminar la historia antes de que el bloqueo venga a mí (?)_

 _Espero les guste ^^_

 ** _Harmony~_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no es de mi propiedad. Todo el credito a su respectivo autor._

* * *

 **Cap 3: Las mil y una noches**

El ambiente en la editorial se sintió diferente desde el momento en que llegué, y no solo por el hecho de que todo se encontraba vacío en el recibidor, sino por la multitud de féminas que se hallaban reunidas afuera de mi oficina.

— ¡Buenos días, Lucy! —Loke apareció junto a mí, observándome de manera burlona.

—Buenos días, Loke —parpadeé confundida—. ¿Acaso me perdí de algo?

—Debo admitir que sabes cómo atraer la atención de las masas —revolvió mi cabello—. Tu cita de las ocho ha estado esperándote desde hace un rato —llevé un dedo a mi mentón. No recordaba tener junta con nadie tan temprano—. Si no te apresuras el jefe pensará que nuevamente trajiste a tu dragón al trabajo.

— ¡Que no es mi dragón! —Me dirigí a mi oficina, abriéndome paso entre la horda de mujeres, quienes no hacían más que suspirar con ensoñación—. Perdone la tardanza —cerré las persianas de la puerta y tomé una bocanada de aire, acababa de llegar y ya me sentía agotada—. ¡Sting! —No pude evitar emocionarme al verlo—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Tenemos un negocio pendiente, ¿lo olvidas? —Sonrió de forma encantadora.

— ¡El lanzamiento! —Él asintió—. Disculpa, no sé en qué estaba pensando —tomé asiento, escuchando las propuestas que tenía para la publicidad del libro.

—Creo que para alguien de renombre como Freed Justine lo mejor sería abordar el tema a gran escala —yo asentí—. Si pensamos en algo modesto sería como decirle al publico que esta obra no es tan buena como las anteriores.

—Yo también lo creo —Sting y yo nos sorprendimos al ver a Loke en la puerta.

—Adelante —le sonreí, indicándole que tomase asiento junto al rubio—. Sting, él es Loke, uno de los mejores editores del país —ambos se saludaron con cortesía—. Sting es quien me está ayudando con la publicidad del libro de Freed.

—No imaginé que la pequeña Lucy tendría contactos tan importantes —lo miré confundida—. ¿No lo sabías? —Arqueó una ceja con diversión, mientras Sting se sonrojaba. Yo solo negué con mi cabeza—. Él señor Eucliffe y su hermano son los mejores publicistas de todo Fiore. Conseguir un contrato con ellos es prácticamente imposible —mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa—. Realizan campañas para empresas internacionales y son asesores de gente muy poderosa.

— ¿Sting? —El rubio soltó una risita nerviosa.

—Hace tiempo tuve el placer de trabajar con su hermano —Loke sonrió—. Me tomó medio año concretar una cita en su agencia, aunque la espera valió la pena. Hizo un magnifico trabajo.

—Mi hermano tiene buenos recuerdos de usted —Sting intentó retomar el ambiente relajado que habíamos perdido.

—Debes sentirte orgullosa, Lucy —ambas miradas masculinas se posaron en mi rostro perplejo—. Estás en las mejores manos —se levantó de su asiento—. Llámame si necesitas algo —yo asentí—. Dejo a Lucy a su cuidado, señor Eucliffe.

— ¿Lucy? —Mi cerebro aún trataba de asimilar las palabras de Loke—. ¿Me escuchas?

—Eres un hombre importante —mis palabras salieron casi por inercia—. ¿Y tienes tiempo para ayudarme con algo tan pequeño como el lanzamiento de un libro? —Él me miró con desconcierto y después sonrió.

—Este trabajo es importante para ti y tu carrera —se encogió de hombros—. Entonces yo me encargaré de apoyarte en ello —iba a replicar, más no me lo permitió—. Yo hago esto con gusto, Lucy. No pienses que estás robando mi tiempo, porque no es así.

—Ahora me da miedo preguntar tus honorarios… —su risa iluminó mi oficina. Era un sonido jovial y agradable.

La conversación volvió a tomar un ritmo armonioso en medio de ideas y detalles. No fuimos capaces de darnos cuenta de la hora hasta que mi asistente me recordó la reservación que había hecho para Natsu y para mí en su restaurante favorito.

—Cena conmigo, Lucy —me sorprendí de escuchar esa petición de nuevo—. Te invitaría a comer, pero debo reunirme con un importante cliente y seguro que el Dr. Dragneel no aceptará que lo dejes plantado por segunda vez.

—De acuerdo —respondí con algo de inseguridad—. ¿Dónde nos vemos?

—Yo mismo pasaré a recogerte —me ofreció su brazo, invitándome a salir juntos de la editorial—. Te enviaré un mensaje con la hora.

Mis mejillas se ruborizaron al sentir las miradas de mis compañeros sobre nosotros, aunque eso no parecía afectarle en absoluto. Una vez fuera, cada uno tomó su camino con la promesa de que nos veríamos de nuevo en la noche.

Me encontraba a unas cuadras del restaurante, cuando Natsu me avisó que no podría abandonar el hospital en un par de horas. Sonreí con tranquilidad, dirigiéndome a mi apartamento. Era la primera vez que esperaba con ansias ver a alguien que no fuese mi mejor amigo.

Al llegar a casa decidí adelantar algo de trabajo de la boda de Levy, por lo que me encerré en mi estudio, haciendo algunas confirmaciones por teléfono, mientras quitaba pendientes de la agenda celeste.

El momento de reunirme con Sting se acercaba y mis nervios iban en aumento. Perdí la cuenta de las veces que me cambié de ropa, buscando encontrar el atuendo perfecto para la velada.

— ¿No usaste eso en la fiesta de navidad? —La voz de Natsu me hizo soltar un pequeño grito de espanto.

— ¡¿Hace cuanto estás ahí parado?! —Mis mejillas se ruborizaron, pero él solo sonrió.

—Acabo de llegar —tomó asiento en mi cama—. Pensé en llevarte a cenar para compensar lo del almuerzo.

—No puedo —respondí con firmeza—. Ya quedé con alguien para cenar —él frunció el ceño, mirándome fijamente—. Será en otra ocasión.

— ¿El rubio de ayer? —Su tono fue seco y despectivo.

—Sí —me encerré en el baño, cambiándome de nuevo—. ¿Sería mucho pedir que te comportes?

— ¡¿Yo?! —Gritó de forma infantil—. No soy yo el que tiene mal gusto en hombres…

— ¡Te oí! —le lancé uno de mis zapatos al salir del baño. Natsu soltó una pequeña risa que pronto me contagió.

— ¿Por qué sigues haciendo esto? —De pronto su rostro adoptó cierto aire de melancolía, mientras apartaba su mirada de la mía—. Seguir buscando…

— ¿No es eso lo que una persona debe hacer? —Me senté a su lado.

— ¿Aún cuando sabes que te van a lastimar? —Traté de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para responder—. No deberías seguir arriesgando tu corazón…

—Hay ocasiones en las que la felicidad debe buscarse —acaricié su mejilla, buscando que volviese a mirarme—. Amar a alguien no garantiza que tendrás la dicha de ser correspondido —está vez fui yo la que apartó la mirada—. Puedes amar a alguien durante años sin que esa persona lo sepa por temor al rechazo —sonreí con tristeza—. A veces…es bueno rendirse y cambiar de dirección. Por eso sigo buscando…

— ¡Lucy, yo…!

El sonido de mi celular nos interrumpió, rompiendo con el ambiente tan lúgubre que de pronto nos había embargado. Sting pasaría por mí en unos minutos y yo no estaba del todo lista, por lo que no dudé en correr de un lado a otro, arreglando mi peinado y mi maquillaje.

Natsu permaneció en silencio con la mirada oculta detrás de su cabello y con un leve rubor sobre sus mejillas. No sabía lo que estaría pasando por su mente en esos momentos, pero parecía requerir de toda su concentración.

— ¿Y bien? —Di una pequeña vuelta frente a él—. ¿Cómo me veo? —Él me miró durante unos breves segundos y asintió.

—Te ves preciosa… —eso me descolocó, pues no era común que me elogiara.

— ¿Es todo? —Insistí con desconcierto. Si Natsu Dragneel no se burlaba de mí es porque el mundo estaba por acabarse—. ¿No dirás que me veo gorda? ¿O que usé este vestido en mi cumpleaños? —Negó con una pequeña sonrisa—. ¿Te sientes bien? —Me acerqué a él y puse mi mano en su frente.

—Solo estoy algo cansado —tenía algo de fiebre, aunque parecía no querer preocuparme—. Iré a casa cuando regreses de tu cita —se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

—Natsu… ¿Por qué no tomas un baño? —Lo miré desde la puerta de mi habitación—. Hay ropa tuya en el armario y te hará bien relajarte —él me miró—. Debió ser un día agotador en el trabajo, así que quédate y descansa —mi móvil vibró, avisándome que Sting ya había llegado—. Llámame si necesitas algo —tomé mi bolso, pero antes de que pudiera salir de mi departamento los brazos de Natsu me rodearon con firmeza por detrás.

—Lucy… —sentí su aliento chocar con mi cabello—. Diviértete mucho…

Asentí con algo de timidez. Era la primera vez que mi mejor amigo me deseaba buena suerte en una cita y una sensación extraña se arremolinó en mi interior, dejándome en claro que estaba dando el primer paso que me alejaría de Natsu.

La cena fue encantadora. Sting se encargaba de hacerme reír constantemente y la noche no daba abasto con todos los temas de conversación que surgían entre nosotros. Me agradaba estar junto a alguien que podía hacerme olvidar mis penas con tanta facilidad.

Al volver a casa encontré a Natsu dormido en mi cama. La fiebre había bajado, pero descansaba tan pacíficamente que no tuve el corazón de despertarlo, por lo que terminé durmiendo en el sofá.

Las semanas siguientes fueron un completo maratón. Corría de un lado a otro, dividiéndome entre el trabajo y la boda de Levy. Terminaba tan agotada que a veces ni siquiera recordaba el momento en que me había quedado dormida.

En la oficina todos adoraban tanto a Sting que incluso lo consideraban un colega más. Nos reuníamos día tras días, coordinando el lanzamiento del libro y ajustando los detalles de la primera gira que se realizaría en el país. Fredd Justine estaba complacido con nuestro trabajo, y finalmente respiramos tranquilos cuando nuestra publicidad fue aprobada por mi jefe. Podía decirse que solo debíamos realizar la rueda de prensa inicial y nuestra ardua labor caminaría por sí misma.

Tal y como esperábamos, el libro de Freed se posicionó como el numero uno durante las primeras semanas de su lanzamiento y a mediados de octubre comenzó nuestro pequeño viaje por todo el país. Sting y yo habíamos recibido varios galardones por parte de la editorial e incluso teníamos una lista de peticiones de otros autores para realizar la campaña de sus obras. Mi carrera finalmente empezaba a brillar y yo no hacía más que darle las gracias a mi rubio amigo por ello.

Cuatro meses después se aprobó la traducción del libro en 26 idiomas, lo que llevaría a Freed Justine a una gira internacional, aunque en esta ocasión quedaría a cargo de Loke, ya que yo debía concentrarme en la boda de Levy.

—Hace tiempo que no veo al Dr. Dragneel —Sting me miró, mientras caminaba por mi oficina.

—Su residencia está a punto de terminar —seguí concentrada en los detalles de la boda—. Ha estado estudiando para el examen final.

— ¿El que determina si se convierte en cirujano? —Yo asentí—. Lucy, ¿por qué nunca le dijiste lo que sentías? —Mi cuerpo se congeló ante el giro tan extraño de sus preguntas.

—Él nunca dio indicios de verme como algo más —traté de mantener mis nervios bajo control—. No quería arruinar más de veinte años de amistad, así que preferí callarme —intenté concentrarme de nuevo en mi labor—. ¿Por qué estás haciendo preguntas tan extrañas ahora?

—Porque he tomado una decisión —se puso de pie frente a mí, mirándome fijamente.

— ¿Decisión?

—Sí —reafirmó con seguridad—. He decidido que le daré felicidad a tu vida —mis mejillas se sonrojaron mientras él me ofrecía su mano, invitándome a ponerme de pie.

—N-No entiendo —sentí mi corazón latir desbocado. Sting me sonrió con dulzura, acariciando mi mejilla.

—Todo lo que tienes que hacer es confiar en mí. ¿Lo harás? —Yo dudé durante un par de segundos—. Te prometo que no importa cuánto tiempo me tome, conseguiré hacerte muy feliz.

— ¿Por qué? —Unas pequeñas lagrimas resbalaron de mis ojos—. No me debes nada…

—Te lo mereces, Lucy —por un segundo me perdí en su sonrisa—. Solo confía en mí —asentí con timidez, tratando de calmar el ritmo acelerado de mi corazón. Cuando Sting me susurró todos sus planes conmigo no pude controlar las lagrimas que comenzaron a caer, sintiendo mis mejillas arder por la vergüenza.

—Entonces… ¿esto…? —La emoción me había arrebatado las palabras.

—Esto… —tomó mi rostro con sus manos—. Comienza ahora —todo ocurrió demasiado deprisa. Sus labios se apegaron a los míos en un tierno beso que logró apagar todos mis pensamientos—. Quiero que vengas a casa hoy…hay alguien a quien deseo presentarte —me rodeó con sus brazos, acariciando mi cabello con suavidad.

—Sí…iré —susurré oprimiendo mis manos en su camisa.

El sonido de un cristal rompiéndose fue lo que consiguió separarnos. Una de las asistentes limpiaba lo que parecían ser los fragmentos de un bonito jarrón, mientras la otra sostenía un hermoso y colorido ramo de flores, mirándonos con nerviosismo.

—L-Lucy…esto es… —yo parpadeé confundida—. Lo dejaron para ti…

—Son unas flores preciosas —Sting tomó mi mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos—. Agradézcale de nuestra parte a la persona que le ha hecho tan bonito regalo a mi chica —sonrió de manera encantadora—. ¿Nos vamos? —Asentí, mirando el ramo.

— ¿Podrían dejarlo en la sala de conferencias? —Ambas intercambiaron una mirada de incredulidad—. La ventilación es mejor que en mi oficina y sobrevivirán más tiempo.

Me despedí de ellas y me apresuré a salir de la editorial junto a Sting, recibiendo un montón de felicitaciones de parte de mis compañeros al vernos tomados de la mano.

De camino a casa del rubio comencé a tararear una canción que mi madre siempre cantaba cuando se peleaba con mi padre. Hablaba de una pareja que, por diversos motivos, terminó separándose, por algún motivo solo podía pensar en Natsu cuando la escuchaba, especialmente en la parte del amor ''a destiempo''.

— ¡Santo cielo, Lucy! —Sting se rio—. ¡Esa canción es viejísima!

—A mi madre le encantaba —le saqué la lengua—. Es una historia triste, pero aun así me gusta.

—Creo que en algún momento todos hemos tenido nuestras mil y una noches —me regaló una sonrisa—, pero nosotros vamos a cambiar eso, ¿verdad? —Asentí con ilusión.

Una vez que llegamos a casa de Sting pude entender a lo que Loke se refería. Mis ojos casi se me salieron de las orbitas al notar que esto no era una simple construcción, sino que se trataba de una enorme y lujosa mansión.

Para cuando conocí al hermano del rubio ya había superado la estupefacción inicial, aunque no dudaba en hacerle pequeñas bromas sobre ser un niño rico, a lo que él me respondía que todo lo habían ganado con mucho esfuerzo y trabajo.

Sting me guio hasta la cocina con la promesa de que esa noche cocinaría para mí. Yo solo podía recorrer el lugar, sintiéndome una niña dentro de un castillo de cuento. De pronto una mesita junto al pasillo capturó mi atención. Sobre ella descansaban unos cuantos marcos llenos de fotos, pero lo más remarcable de eso era la mujer que salía en cada una de ellas.

Tenía el cabello corto y de un hermoso tono celeste. Poseía un rostro como el de una muñeca y los ojos color chocolate. Era bella, de eso no había duda.

— ¿Lucy? —Me giré hacia Sting, señalando una de las fotos con curiosidad—. Ah, ella es… —esbozó una sonrisa melancólica—. Es Yukino…

Después de escuchar la historia de la misteriosa chica de los retratos me acerqué a Sting, abrazándolo con ternura, agradeciéndole por estar a mi lado.

Natsu…justo hoy la luna está brillando igual que la noche en que estuve entre tus brazos.

¿Será que ha venido a llevarse el encanto del tesoro de nuestra amistad?

No sé si estoy lista para olvidar las mil y una noches que pasé contigo…

* * *

 _¡Venga! ¡Que llueva el odio! ¡Me gusta ver el mundo arder! (?)_

 _Ok no xD_

 _Tal vez ahorita me están odiando por esto, pero este es un fic Natsu x Lucy y necesitaba el drama...siempre se necesita drama (?)_

 _No os preocupéis, el NaLu vendrá, todo a su tiempo ~_

 _Muchas gracias por los reviews ;w; Soy nueva en FF, así que imaginarán lo torpe que soy. En cuanto averigüe cómo chinitos responder reviews les brindaré mi atención personalizada. Por el momento solo puedo decir gracias y que lamento no haber usado a Jenny...fue extraño, necesitaba un personaje un tanto más ''sumiso'' para lo que tengo planeado y Hisui fue la primera en la que pensé. Imagino que Jenny me daría un poco más de problemas...aun así lo lamento ;w;_

 _Bueno, está canción no la tocaron en la boda, hubiese sido bastante deprimente que lo hicieran (?) Sin embargo, mi madre y mi tía la cantan siempre que pueden, así que se me pegó. Es de esas viejitas, pero bonitas ~ Y quedaba con el cap...o eso creo (?)_

 _Disculpen la melosidad de este capitulo...cuando lo terminé ya había valido queso todo y me dio un no sé qué cambiarlo ;w;_

 _No soy fan de cambiar de narrativas...pero si les parece prudente esta propuesta indecente 1313 (?) podría narrar un cap desde la perspectiva de Natsu, ya hasta tengo la canción elegida (?) Claro, eso si no les molesta :3_

 _Besos!_

 _ **Harmony ~** _


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer:_ _Fairy Tail no es de mi propiedad. Todo el crédito a su respectivo autor._

* * *

 **Cap 4: Un nuevo amor**

Las cosas con Sting iban cada vez mejor. Se ganó a mis amigos desde el primer instante y pasó sus pruebas con honores. Bueno, solo hubo una personita que dejó en claro que no toleraba al rubio y que nada le haría cambiar de parecer; aunque esto no sorprendió a nadie.

Sting tomó todo con humor, prometiendo que llegaría el día en que Natsu lo aceptaría. Solo pudimos desearle suerte, pues eso era una batalla perdida de antemano.

Afortunadamente nuestras vidas se llenaron de celebraciones y no había tiempo para disputas o berrinches. Natsu y Gray pasaron su examen final, convirtiéndose en cirujanos titulares; Erza y Jellal acababan de recibir la noticia de que serían padres; Juvia y Lyon habían regresado a Magnolia tras un año de vivir en el extranjero; Wendy había conseguido entrar a la facultad de Medicina y, lo más importante de todo: la boda de Levy y Gajeel.

El tiempo había pasado volando y faltaban solo dos días para la gran noche, por lo que me veía ir de un lado a otro, cuidando que ni un detalle fuese pasado por alto. Estaba agotada, pero afortunadamente Hibiki me había ofrecido su ayuda y nos dividimos las tareas, reduciendo el margen de error considerablemente.

Hoy se llevaría a cabo la cena de ensayo. Nos encontrábamos reunidos en el restaurante del hotel donde se celebraría la boda, observando a Levy y Gajeel practicar sus votos de manera tranquila. Ojalá en la ceremonia lo hagan de la misma manera.

Esta noche mi trabajo consistía en mantener tranquila a la novia y evitar que el padrino incendiase el hotel. Instintivamente miré al portador de dicho título, quien jugaba con la bufanda que rodeaba su cuello, haciendo caso omiso a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Milagrosamente el ensayo resultó un éxito, por lo que ya solo nos quedaba disfrutar de la cena en compañía de los demás.

— ¿Estás seguro de seguir con esto? —Bromeó mi amigo—. Mi auto está afuera, tú solo di las palabras mágicas y te sacaré de aquí —Gajeel le propinó un golpe en la cabeza, intentando contener la risa que le había provocado.

— ¡Cállate, Salamander! ¿Quieres que te oiga mi señora?

—Nadie se va ir de aquí —intervine con una risita—. No mientras yo sea la organizadora —señalé a Gajeel—. De mi cuenta corre que en dos días cambie tu estado civil. No me importa si debo llevarte esposado hasta el altar, créeme lo haré —pasé mi dedo al joven de orbes verduzcos—. Y tú, más te vale que dejes de meterle ideas en la cabeza y te concentres en tu trabajo o te las verás conmigo —ambos se miraron nerviosos.

—Que aterradora mujer —Natsu esbozó una sonrisa ladina—. Con ese carácter terminarás espantando a tu novio.

— ¿Lo crees? —La voz de Sting nos sorprendió a todos—. A mi me parece encantadora —sonrió depositando un beso en mi sien, mientras Natsu se cruzaba de brazos, desviando la mirada—. ¿Llego en mal momento?

—Ahora que lo mencionas…

—Salamander —esta vez fue Gajeel quien evitó que mi mejor amigo comenzase una serie de insultos en contra del rubio.

—No te esperaba hasta dentro de un par de horas —le sonreí, obviando las muecas que el Dragneel nos otorgaba.

—Quería verte lo más pronto posible —Sting me abrazó con ternura—. ¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo antes de que anochezca?

—No olviden que la cena será a las ocho —ambos asentimos a la advertencia del novio, quien se dirigía a reunirse con mi mejor amiga.

— ¿Natsu? ¿Te gustaría venir? —El aludido nos miró con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Yo? ¿Contigo? ¿Y con él? —Cruzó los brazos—. Ni loco, estaré en el bar.

Sting y yo lo vimos marcharse con esa aura asesina que conseguía repeler a todo el que se acercaba a él.

Estábamos a punto de comenzar nuestro paseo cuando el celular del rubio comenzó a sonar. Al parecer su hermano lo necesitaba con urgencia, por lo que se retiró apresuradamente a fin de conseguir llegar a la cena a tiempo.

Ocupé mi tiempo en darles instrucciones a los empleados del hotel para el día de la boda y en supervisar la cena de cuatro tiempos que se serviría en un par de horas, olvidándome por completo de que tenía que cuidar del padrino.

Todos nuestros amigos ya habían llegado al hotel, esperando el momento en que nos reuniésemos en el restaurante que fue alquilado exclusivamente para la cena de ensayo. Estaba por reunirme con ellos, cuando una hermosa señorita me pidió que habláramos a solas.

—Sé que esto es un tanto inusual —la miré con curiosidad—, pero necesitaba hablar contigo ahora que Sting y tú… —hizo una pausa—. ¿Te contó sobre…?

— ¿Yukino? —Ella asintió—. Lo hizo…

—Él…es un joven sensible, aunque no lo demuestre —yo asentí—. No quisiera…

—Permíteme explicarte —comencé a relatar mi historia con Sting, regalándole una sonrisa a la joven.

Hisui no pareció comprender lo que nos había unido al rubio y a mí. Sin embargo, conforme le relataba lo sucedido un gesto de alivio aparecía en su rostro. Me parecía adorable que se preocupase por su amigo y no dudé en elogiarla por ese acto.

Para cuando finalizó nuestra charla me di cuenta de que faltaban unos minutos para la cena, pero al acercarme al restaurante me llevé la sorpresa de encontrarlo vacío. Una melodía tranquila comenzó a sonar, acompañada por una voz que yo conocía bastante bien, por lo que me apresuré hacia el bar del hotel, escondiéndome en una de las columnas de la entrada al ver a Natsu parado frente a un micrófono.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas con cada palabra de aquella canción, sintiendo como mi corazón se quebraba sin poder evitarlo.

 _Debes buscarte un nuevo amor…_

Eso hice.

 _Que no sea como yo…_

Nadie jamás será como tú.

 _Alguien que pueda quererte solo un poco y cierta parte._

¿Eso es posible?

 _Que no sea como yo…_

¿Por qué?

 _Que solo vivo para amarte._

Y entonces pasó…nuestras miradas se encontraron en la oscuridad de aquel pequeño bar. Ni siquiera me esforcé por secar mis lágrimas, simplemente permití que estas salieran junto a su voz. Sus orbes verduzcos se cerraron, como si verme le ocasionase un dolor inconmensurable y prefiriese evitar verme.

Corrí de regreso al tocador, enjugando mi rostro hasta que el llanto desapareció por completo. Me repetía a mí misma que era imposible que Natsu me cantara a mí. Seguramente todo había sido una coincidencia y mi subconsciente buscaba hacerme una mala broma.

Retoqué mi maquillaje, armándome de valor para volver junto a los demás, pero cuando salí me sorprendí al ver a mi mejor amigo siendo detenido por Gajeel, quien evitaba que se lanzara contra el rubio que yo conocía muy bien.

— ¡Suéltame! —Natsu se removía en los brazos del novio—. ¡Voy a matar a este imbécil!

— ¡Solo cálmate, Salamander! —Insistía Gajeel.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Mi mejor amigo se sonrojó al escucharme, apartando su mirada de la mía—. ¿Natsu…?

— ¡Natsu Dragneel! —Esta vez fue la voz de Levy la que nos congeló la sangre a todos—. ¡No voy a dejar que conviertas mi cena de ensayo en un ring de boxeo!

—P-Pero…

— ¡No, no! ¡Nada de peros! —Le indicó a Gajeel que lo soltará y señaló la silla que se encontraba al final de la mesa—. ¡Estás castigado! ¡Te sentarás allá y reflexionarás en tu comportamiento! —Sentenció mientras los demás buscábamos contener la risa.

— ¡Pero yo soy el padrino! —Replicó Natsu.

— ¡Ahora te quedaste sin derecho al postre! ¿¡Quieres seguir?!

A regañadientes el muchacho tomó asiento en el lugar que Levy le indicó, ante la mirada burlesca de todos nuestros amigos. Sting me guiñó un ojo antes de sentarse junto a mí y finalmente pudimos degustar del delicioso banquete que me tomó meses planificar.

Levy y Gajeel nos dieron gracias a todos por apoyarles y por estar ahí para celebrar su matrimonio. Natsu expresó algunas palabras al ser el padrino haciendo reír a todos con sus bromas, y posteriormente yo di un pequeño discurso de mi amistad con Levy y de lo feliz que me hacía verla tan radiante junto a su prometido.

El resto de la velada transcurrió en completa armonía, el único momento de tensión fue cuando Gray intentó entablar conversación con Juvia, lo que originó una pequeña riña verbal entre él y Lyon. Fuera de eso todos nos la pasamos muy bien, incluso Sting se permitió expresar su contento al ser invitado a un grupo tan unido.

— ¡Lu! —Levy me abrazó—. ¿A qué hora llegarás mañana?

—En la tarde —le sonreí, tratando de transmitirle seguridad—. No te preocupes, tengo todo bajo control —Sting se acercó a mí, colocando su saco sobre mis hombros.

—Descuida, Levy. Yo me encargo de que esta señorita llegue a tiempo para tu boda de ensueño —mi amiga sonrió con más tranquilidad—. Iré por el auto, resguárdate del frío. Nos vemos el gran día, Levy —se despidió guiñándole un ojo.

—Es encantador —dijo con una risita—. Me alegra ver que tienes a alguien así a tu lado —yo asentí con las mejillas ruborizadas—. Debo irme, pero quiero detalles de esta noche, jovencita —me dio un pequeño codazo, poniéndome aún más roja.

— ¡No va a pasar nada! —Exclamé nerviosa.

— ¿Nada de qué? —La voz de Natsu me hizo pegar un brinco del susto—. ¿Te irás?

—Tengo una reunión mañana temprano, pero volveré por la tarde —froté mis brazos bajo el saco de Sting, todavía se podía sentir el clima invernal.

—Espera —Natsu se quitó su bufanda y la acomodó tiernamente alrededor de mi cuello—. Afuera hace frío, así que no te la quites, ¿de acuerdo? —Yo asentí con timidez. Mi mejor amigo jamás se quitaba esta bufanda, era demasiado preciada para él.

—Gracias… —quería decir algo más, pero mis palabras parecían haberme abandonado.

—Lucy…yo… —esperaba con ansias lo que tuviese que decirme, sorprendiéndome al rodearme con sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo—. Te echo de menos… —apoyé mi mejilla en su pecho, escuchando los acelerados latidos de su corazón—. Por favor que… —las palabras se vieron interrumpidas cuando el auto de Sting arribó a la entrada del hotel—. Deberían llamarlo ''el oportuno'' —gruñó él, mientras me separaba de su cuerpo.

—Hasta mañana, Natsu… —fue todo lo que pude decir.

—Hasta mañana, Luce.

Sentí mis mejillas arder con fuerza, hundiéndome en la cálida prenda que cubría mi cuerpo. Al llegar a mi apartamento me escondí bajo las frazadas, abrazando la bufanda de Natsu hasta que me quedé dormida.

¿Qué tanto quería yo un nuevo amor?

Mucho, pero el viejo amor aún luchaba por permanecer en mi interior.

La mañana llegó con prontitud y apenas si tuve tiempo de respirar. Cuando menos lo esperé ya me encontraba de regreso al hotel, lista para comenzar el show de la boda.

Comencé acomodando las flores con ayuda de Hibiki y preparando el arco nupcial. Sabía que en cualquier momento tendría mi atención sería requerida en la habitación de la novia, por lo que me apresuré a adelantar el trabajo lo más que pudiese.

Las chicas y yo habíamos decidido hacerle una pequeña despedida de soltera a Levy en su habitación del hotel. Sería algo bastante tranquilo y en cierto grado infantil, pues nos pondríamos nuestros pijamas y hablaríamos durante horas, tratando de evitarle los nervios que vendrían con la llegada del gran día.

Estaba a punto de subir a la habitación de Levy cuando vislumbré la silueta de mi mejor amigo en el bar del hotel. Llevaba su bufanda conmigo y quería que lo viera, pero una presencia se me adelantó. Mi corazón se detuvo al ver aquellos cabellos blanquecinos y mis músculos dejaron de responder cuando se lanzó a los brazos de mi mejor amigo, depositando un beso en su mejilla.

—Lisanna… —Susurré desde mi lugar.

Natsu sonrió a su lado, invitándole a tomar asiento junto a él, dejándome perpleja al ver la forma en que ella jugueteaba con su cabello y en las sonrisas que él le regalaba.

No supe en qué momento salí corriendo de ahí, encerrándome en mi propia habitación del hotel.

Natsu y Lisanna… ¿otra vez juntos?

No podían…

No debían…

Esto tenía que ser una pesadilla….

* * *

 _Nota mental: No escribir nada a las 4:18 de la madrugada :v_

 _Chan chan chan_

 _Cuenta la leyenda que cada que Lisanna aparece hay un conflicto cósmico en el fandom (?)_

 _Bueno, parece que los capítulos quedan cada vez más cortitos y extraños. Lamento eso, prometo que les traeré más calidad en los siguientes._

 _Por ahora...creo que puedo decir que vamos a la mitad...aún no lo sé con certeza...no tengo un conteo de cuántos caps tendrá la historia, pero me comprometo a no hacerla muy larga._

 _Lloren conmigo con esta canción tan cortavenas (?)_

 _Gracias por los reviews ;w;_

 ** _Harmony~_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer:_ _Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Todo el crédito a su respectivo autor._

* * *

 **Cap 5: Peligro**

Apoyé mi espalda en la puerta y me dejé caer en el suelo, abrazando mis piernas con fuerza. Hice un esfuerzo por asimilar aquella escena, por entender cómo había sucedido aquello, pero solo terminé ocasionándome una fuerte jaqueca.

Lisanna había sido la única chica a la que en realidad llegué a temer, pues fue la única con la que Natsu tuvo una relación seria. En esas épocas ambos nos distanciamos demasiado y podría decirse que nuestra amistad estuvo a punto de terminar en más de una ocasión, ya que la albina no gustaba del trato que teníamos el uno con el otro.

Ella jamás llegó a decirme nada de frente y hasta la fecha desconozco los motivos que llevaron a su separación, pero su regreso no podía presagiar nada bueno.

No supe cuánto tiempo estuve en esa posición, llorando como si me arrancasen una parte de mi alma. Fue hasta que Juvia llamó a mi puerta, que rápidamente enjugué mi rostro y me dirigí a la habitación de Levy para su ''pijamada de soltera''.

Nos sentamos alrededor de la cama del hotel, contando anécdotas de nuestras épocas en la universidad, haciéndonos bromas y tratando de mantener tranquila a la novia, quien no paraba de removerse nerviosa en su lugar, abrazando una almohada con fuerza.

El ritmo de la conversación bastó para hacerla entrar en confianza y pronto la habitación se llenó de risas divertidas.

—El chico con el que estás saliendo —Erza me miró, causando un ambiente de expectación en las demás—. Parece encantador.

—Lo es —sonreí con tranquilidad.

— ¡Cierto! —Levy me señaló—. ¡Habla! ¿Qué tal te fue anoche? —Mis mejillas se sonrojaron.

— ¡Levy! —Tapé los oídos de Wendy—. ¡Te dije que no pasó nada!

— ¿Nada? —La pelirroja se llevó un dedo al mentón, mostrando un semblante pensativo—. ¿No te atrae en ''ese'' sentido?

— ¡No es eso! —Yo no sabía en dónde meterme—. Él es muy atractivo, sí…es solo que —me separé de Wendy, mordiendo mi labio inferior—. Estamos tomando las cosas con calma…a nuestro propio ritmo.

—Creo que es maravilloso —la voz de Juvia evitó que Erza y Levy siguiesen interrogándome—. El que quieras ir a tu ritmo…sin presionarte —de pronto su rostro se mostró triste—. Apresurarse te puede costar muy caro…

— ¿Juvia? —Wendy tomó sus manos—. ¿Ha pasado algo con Lyon? —Ella negó.

—Lo que quiero decir…es que no es bueno presionar a tu corazón —oprimió las manos de Wendy, posando sus ojos en mi persona—. Ojalá alguien me hubiese dado ese consejo antes…

—Ver a Gray debió ser duro para ti —la voz de Erza sobresaltó a Juvia, quien asintió con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Yo siempre estaba detrás de él —comenzó a relatar—. Recuerdo cuando éramos internos en el hospital y yo buscaba verlo todo el tiempo —todas nos quedamos calladas, permitiendo que se desahogara—. Me rechazaba una y otra vez, pero seguí esforzándome. Creí…que, si no me daba por vencida, entonces él correspondería mis sentimientos —nos regaló una sonrisa melancólica—. Cuando conocí a Lyon todo fue muy distinto…era él quien me buscaba…quien se preocupaba por mí y por primera vez me sentí…amada —tomó aire—. No importan los esfuerzos, ni todo el amor que una persona pueda entregarte si tu corazón le pertenece a alguien más —ella me dirigió una discreta mirada, dejándome estática en mi lugar—. Lyon es muy bueno conmigo…

—Pero no es Gray… —concluyó Wendy.

—Cada día que pasa me encuentro más y más agradecida con Lyon… —su voz comenzó a quebrarse—. Yo no podría…no podría…

Levy se lanzó a abrazarla, dejando que Juvia sacase todo el dolor que había callado desde hacía tanto tiempo. Wendy y Erza hicieron todo lo posible por animarla, pero yo aún trataba de asimilar las palabras de Juvia.

Después de eso mi colaboración en la pijamada fue casi nula. Levy no tardó en quedarse dormida, seguida por Wendy y finalmente por Erza. Juvia, por otra parte, había salido a tomar un poco de aire en el balcón, invitándome a hacerle compañía, ya que yo tampoco podía dormir.

— ¿Te sientes más tranquila? —Intenté iniciar la conversación con naturalidad.

—Espero que no te mires en mi espejo —evadió mi pregunta, mirándome fijamente—. Nadie mejor que yo, puede enseñarte los errores que se cometen por querer olvidar a quien no nos corresponde.

— ¿Lo sabías? —Pregunté completamente descolocada.

—Todos lo sabemos, Lucy —me sonrió—. Solo que no dijimos nada y preferimos observar en silencio —mis mejillas se encendieron—. Ambos interpretaron tan bien el papel de mejores amigos que… —se quedó un momento en silencio, como si buscase encontrar las palabras adecuadas—. No lográbamos comprender cómo lo soportaste tanto tiempo.

—Con mucho esfuerzo… —acepté, sintiendo un nudo en mi garganta—. Él…

—Lo sé —ella tomó mi mano—, pero no permitas que el dolor te orille a algo de lo que te podrías arrepentir… —yo bajé mi mirada—. No solo le entregas tu tiempo a esa persona, también tendrás que entregarle tus besos, tus caricias…tu cuerpo…y cuando menos lo esperas la gratitud te impide acabar con ese ciclo —me abrazó—. Ten cuidado, Lucy…

—Gracias, Juvia… —susurré con sinceridad.

Nos quedamos charlando durante un rato en el balcón, hasta que Juvia me apresuró a descansar, pues yo debía ser quien se encargase de que todo saliera bien.

Al despertar me puse en marcha, recibiendo a los meseros e indicándoles la hora en que tendrían que comenzar con el banquete. Me aseguré de que él salón estuviese listo al finalizar la ceremonia principal y que no hubiese ningún inconveniente con el DJ que tocaría en el baile.

Todo quedó listo, por lo que subí apresuradamente a alistarme y a revisar que Levy no necesitase nada más.

Faltaban solo unos minutos para que la boda iniciara y el ambiente no podía ser más armonioso. Gajeel ya había llegado, esperando a Levy con un semblante tranquilo, mientras el padrino luchaba con la corbata de moño que hacía juego con su elegante esmoquin.

Abandoné mi lugar en la entrada, acercándome a él con una sonrisa. Me costaba creer que un adulto pudiese ser tan adorablemente infantil.

—Ven aquí —él me miró con desconcierto—. Ya está —deshice el dichoso moño—. Tengo algo mejor para ti —le pedí que aguardara unos segundos, mientras buscaba la cálida bufanda que él siempre llevaba consigo—. Y…listo —la enredé alrededor de su cuello, aprovechando para acomodarle la solapa y alisar los hombros de su saco—. Ahora sí pareces tú —mis mejillas se ruborizaron al percatarme que no dejaba de mirarme fijamente—. ¿Q-Qué? —Él aprovechó para acomodar un mechón de mi cabello por detrás de mi oreja.

— ¡Natsu! —Ahora fui yo la que bufé al escuchar la voz de la albina, quien rápidamente se acercó a nosotros.

Me separé de mi mejor amigo sin decir nada más y continué con mi labor de recibir a los invitados. Las bancas se llenaron en un parpadeo y desde mi lugar pude notar que Gajeel se removía nervioso, mirando en todas direcciones.

Una punzada de incomodidad se hizo presente en mi interior cuando Juvia llegó del brazo de Lyon, regalándome una pequeña sonrisa. Nuestra conversación anterior aún rondaba en mi mente, creándome un mar de preguntas para las cuales no encontraba respuestas, y todo empeoró cuando Gray arribó al lugar.

Miró en dirección a la ojiazul, esbozando una mueca ante las muestras de cariño que esta recibía de Lyon. Fue la primera vez que quise gritarle a Gray por haber sido tan ciego, pero yo no tenía cara de reclamar, considerando que no tenía el valor de decirle a Natsu lo que sentía.

—Gray —su nombre escapó de mis labios sin poder detenerlo. El aludido me miró con desconcierto—. Sigue a tu corazón… —le sonreí.

Gray permaneció en silencio unos segundos y correspondió a mi sonrisa, asintiendo con seguridad y rápidamente tomó asiento junto a Juvia, quien no pudo esconder la sorpresa que le ocasionó dicha acción.

Sting no tardó en aparecer, dándome ánimos y regalándome hermosas sonrisas. Tenerlo cerca me reconfortaba enormemente.

La música comenzó a sonar, dando comienzo a la ceremonia. Levy apareció segundos después, dejando a más de uno con la boca abierta. Se veía hermosa, se veía radiante y emanaba un aire encantador que la hacía parecer irreal, como si se tratase de un sueño inalcanzable.

Sonreí al ver al novio con ese rostro embobado, mientras yo me posicionaba al lado de Levy, tomando mi lugar como la dama de honor. Cualquiera que viese a la pareja en esos momentos creería en el amor verdadero sin dudarlo un segundo.

Al despertar de ese sueño levanté mi mirada, encontrándome con aquellos hermosos orbes verdosos que no dejaban de verme con un extraño aire de ilusión. Las mejillas de Natsu estaban tan rojas como las mías y por un momento sentí como si todos se hubiesen esfumado y solo quedásemos él y yo en el mundo.

¿Cuánto tiempo podría seguir huyendo de mis sentimientos por él? Porque cuando me miraba de esa manera casi podía creer que él sentía lo mismo que yo, aunque en el fondo sabía que me estaba engañando.

No supe en qué momento los novios se juraron amor eterno, pero los aplausos de los invitados me trajeron de regreso de mis pensamientos, notando que la ceremonia había acabado que la fiesta estaba por comenzar.

Sting y yo tomamos asiento en la mesa especial que se había destinado para nuestro grupo, observando a las parejas que se acercaban a la pista de baile.

—Debes sentirte cansada —acaricio mi cabello.

—Un poco, aunque ya puedo decir que mi trabajo ha terminado —le sonreí—. Así que me siento más tranquila.

— ¿Tanto como para disfrutar de la fiesta? —Me guiñó un ojo.

— ¿Sabes? —Fingí pensarlo un poco—. Sí, hoy voy a disfrutar de la fiesta.

— ¡Lucy! —Mi cuerpo se tensó. Solo a mí se me ocurría que el universo me dejaría ser feliz por una noche.

—Lisanna —saludé con tranquilidad, notando que mi mejor amigo tomaba asiento junto a ella—. ¿Se están divirtiendo?

— ¡Mucho! —Ella se colgó del brazo del ojiverde—. ¿Verdad, Nat? —Natsu no respondió—. ¡Oh! —Parpadeó un par de veces al percatarse de la presencia del rubio—. ¡No nos han presentado! — _Por algo sería_ —. Soy Lisanna —le extendió su mano—. Lisanna Strauss.

—Es un placer conocerte —Sting y ella intercambiaron una misteriosa mirada—. Presiento que nos llevaremos muy bien.

—Yo también lo creo —aseguró ella.

—Si me disculpan, voy a llevar a esta hermosa mujer a la pista de baile —yo sonreí tomando la mano de Sting.

Traté de ignorar a Natsu y a su acompañante, pero ellos me hacían la tarea más complicada al bailar tan cerca de nosotros. Afortunadamente mi compañero sabía cómo hacerme olvidar todo con sus bromas divertidas y su forma de acoplarse a mis pasos.

—Iré por una bebida a la barra —él respiraba agitado, después de un buen rato bailando.

—Te acompa…

— ¿Luce? —Natsu tomó mi brazo—. ¿Bailarías conmigo? —Observó a mi compañero—. Si no te molesta, claro.

—Adelante, yo tomaré un pequeño descanso —Sting besó mi frente y se retiró, sentándose junto a la albina.

—No se despega de ti —gruñó haciéndome girar entre sus brazos—. Pensé que no podría tener unos minutos a solas contigo —traté de moldear mis movimientos con aquella extraña canción.

 _Vivo en peligro y otra vez corro por la línea de fuego…_

— ¿Querías estar a solas conmigo? —Él asintió.

—Hace tiempo que no podemos charlar por más de cinco minutos —acarició mi cuello sin dejar de moverse con el ritmo de la música.

 _Peligro de caer en tu voz, estoy perdido no escucho a mi sexto sentido…_

—También te echo de menos —solté sin pensar.

 _Caigo en tu juego…_

Mi cuerpo se apegaba de manera instintiva al suyo, me sentía hipnotizada y de nuevo fue como si todo se hubiese apagado, dejándonos solos en el mundo.

Para cuando la canción terminó mi respiración se había vuelto agitada y mis mejillas ardían con intensidad, notando que él no alejaba sus manos de mi cintura, mirándome con una intensidad indescriptible. De pronto sus ojos se posaron en mis labios y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que oprimir su saco con ansiedad, anhelando que no se detuviese.

— ¡Natsu! —Claro, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto—. ¡No sabía que podías bailar así!

Él me soltó y me dirigí a toda prisa a reunirme con mi acompañante.

¿Podría ser que él también sintiese algo más por mí?

Esa pregunta se quedó conmigo el resto de la velada, haciendo que mi corazón latiese de emoción ante la posibilidad.

Después de la boda mi vida volvió a la normalidad. En la editorial las personas preguntaban todo el tiempo por Sting, pues al terminar nuestro trabajo en conjunto sus visitas se habían vuelto cada vez más esporádicas y para colmo mi queridísimo amigo había tomado una inusual distancia conmigo.

Ya no me llamaba, tampoco me mensajeaba como antes. Incluso rechazaba las invitaciones que le hacía para comer o cenar. Sin duda la influencia de Lisanna era distintiva, aunque aún no anunciaban nada oficial y yo no planeaba dejar que la albina destruyese nuestra amistad…porque me interesaba seguir siendo amiga de Natsu… ¿no?

—Lucy —Loke me sonrió, deteniéndome antes de que abandonase la editorial—. ¿Recuerdas el favor que me pediste hace unos meses?

— ¿Lo conseguiste? —Pregunté emocionada, a lo que él me entregó una pequeña hoja doblada por la mitad—. ¡Oh, Loke! ¡Eres el mejor! —Deposité un beso en su mejilla y me despedí con una sonrisa. Sentía mis ánimos renovados.

Al entrar al hospital de Magnolia fui recibida por un grupo de médicos y enfermeras, quienes me decían lo mucho que extrañaban mi presencia en el hospital, haciéndome prometer que iría a visitarlos más seguido.

Cuando Natsu se convirtió en interno yo solía llevarle comida todo el tiempo. A veces en la madrugada, otras durante el transcurso del día. Fue así como terminé siendo amiga del personal que laboraba en el hospital, ganándome, incluso, el cariño de los residentes y titulares.

—He estado muy ocupada —sonreí con vergüenza—. Haré lo posible por pasar a saludar más a menudo —todos parecieron emocionarse con mi respuesta.

— ¡Señorita Lucy! —La voz del cirujano en jefe consiguió espantar a todos—. ¡Que gusto tenerla por aquí!

—Dr. Clive —me sonrojé—. Ha pasado tiempo —hice una pequeña reverencia—. Gracias por cuidar de Natsu.

—Ese cabeza hueca es un excelente cirujano —solté una risita—. ¿Lo estás buscando?

—Sí, le traje el almuerzo —mostré la bolsa con las cajas de bento.

—Ahora mismo se encuentra en el área de descanso —revolvió mi cabello—. No dudes en venir siempre que quieras.

— ¡Sí!

Respondí con entusiasmo, corriendo hasta la sala de descanso. Hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan contenta y ya quería ver la cara de Natsu cuando le contase del recibimiento que todos me habían dado.

— ¡Sorpresa!

Abrí la puerta con una sonrisa, pero la sorprendida fui yo al ver a Lisanna sin blusa, sentada sobre las piernas de Natsu, besándolo apasionadamente…

La bolsa con el almuerzo resbaló de mis manos y de la nada me vi corriendo con todas mis fuerzas hacia la salida, ignorando a las personas que me preguntaban si me había sucedido algo.

— ¡Luce! —Escuché a Natsu llamarme en más de una ocasión, pero no me detuve.

Abordé el primer taxi que encontré y le di la dirección de Sting. El conductor no dejaba de preguntarme si no necesitaba ayuda, pues yo no dejaba de llorar desconsoladamente.

— ¡Hola, bonita! Justo iba de camino a tu departamento —yo no respondí, solo me lancé a sus brazos—. ¿Qué ocurrió? —Su voz sonaba preocupada.

—Te necesito… —respondí entre sollozos.

Sus manos acariciaron mi cabello con ternura hasta que conseguí tranquilizarme. Su presencia era cálida y estar acurrucada en su pecho me hacía sentir extrañamente reconfortada. En este punto yo ya no sabría qué sería de mí sin él.

—He estado pensando —habló con tranquilidad— en llevarte a conocer la isla que compramos Rogue y yo.

— ¿Tienes una isla? —Pregunté, acariciando tu pecho con mi mano—. ¿No conoces el término ''economizar''? —Él me miró de forma juguetona—. ¿Y es bonita?

—Creí que no te interesaría saber —soltó una risa, mientras yo inflaba mis mejillas—. Sí, es muy linda. ¿Te gustaría ir?

—Ya que insistes —fingí un tono lleno de sufrimiento.

—Entonces te veré mañana en el puerto —sonrió—. El yate más bonito y lujoso es el mío, así que no te vayas a subir a otro.

— ¿Siempre tienes que presumir? —Le saqué la lengua de forma burlona—. Definitivamente eres un niño rico —reímos juntos.

El resto de la tarde la pase junto a Sting, planeando lo que haríamos en esas pequeñas vacaciones inesperadas. Ahora lo que más me hacía falta era estar lejos de Magnolia, lejos de Lisanna…y lejos de Natsu.

Mi jefe pareció sorprendido cuando repentinamente anuncié que tomaría una ausencia, ya que yo era conocida como una adicta al trabajo. Aun así, no tuve problemas en mi trabajo y con ese agradable alivio me preparé para el viaje.

Al día siguiente me dirigí a toda prisa al puerto, tratando de evitar desmayarme de la impresión al ver que el rubio no bromeaba, pues su yate era impresionante. Subí con temor, siendo recibida por el capitán y una pequeña tripulación, mismos que me informaron que Sting me alcanzaría horas después, pero que nosotros zarparíamos de inmediato.

Dejé que la brisa marina revitalizara mi semblante, disfrutando de los mimos y agasajos que me brindaban. Debía admitir que Sting y su hermano no escatimaban cuando se trataba de ser buenos anfitriones.

Un par de horas después arribamos a la dichosa isla en la cual se podía observar una pequeña, pero impactante mansión rustica.

Bajé del yate y caminé por la playa, dirigiéndome a la casa. Estaba ansiosa por comenzar a explorar el lugar.

Unas maletas en la estancia llamaron mi atención y el sonido de el agua del lavabo de uno de los baños me hizo esbozar una sonrisa. Dejé mi maleta junto a las ajenas y corrí hasta el lugar donde había escuchado ruido, lanzándome a los brazos del rubio.

—Creí que llegarías hasta más tarde. Hay algo que quiero darte —mi mejilla sobre su pecho me permitió escuchar el fuerte latir de su corazón. Sin embargo, el aroma que desprendía aquel cuerpo no era para nada el de Sting—. ¡N-Natsu! —Sus mejillas estaban tan rojas como las mías, por lo que me separé de él rápidamente—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? —Ambos evitamos la mirada del otro.

—Sting me invitó —él arqueó una ceja con desconcierto—. Esta isla es de él y de su hermano.

—Eso no puede ser —ahora fui yo la que no comprendió—. Lisanna ganó un viaje para dos en este lugar y me obligó a venir.

— ¿Lisanna está aquí? —Pregunté, ignorando lo anterior.

—No. Cuando abordé el yate ella no se encontraba ahí —parpadeé confundida—. Creí que se había adelantado, pero cuando llegué no había nadie más —nuestras miradas volvieron a cruzarse—. Hasta que llegaste.

—No comprendo —iba a continuar intentando encontrar una respuesta a la situación, cuando me percaté que el yate ya no se encontraba en la playa—. ¡Natsu! ¡Nos dejaron aquí!

— ¡¿Qué?! —Ambos salimos corriendo, pero fue muy tarde, no había rastros del último transporte que podía llevarnos a Magnolia—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Tomé mi celular.

—Llamaré a Sting —el alma se me cayó al suelo—. No hay señal… —mi amigo suspiró con frustración.

—No queda mas remedio —se acercó a una de las hamacas que colgaban cerca de la casa y se recostó.

— ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo? —Cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza—. ¿No vas a hacer nada?

— ¿Acaso hay algo que se pueda hacer? —Me miró con un gesto de burla.

—Podríamos…construir una balsa…o algo —estar a solas con él solo me hacía decir idioteces—. No podemos quedarnos aquí…

— ¿Por qué no? —Él sonrió ampliamente—. En algún momento tendrán que volver por nosotros, no pueden dejarnos en este lugar para siempre.

— ¿Y si nos pasa algo? —No, me negaba a estar con él—. Podríamos sufrir un accidente…

—Soy cirujano, Luce —soltó una risita—. Creo que puedo auxiliarte si te lastimas —me sonrojé—. Ahora, trata de disfrutar.

— ¡Eres imposible! —Inflé mis mejillas dirigiéndome a la mansión.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Se levantó de la hamaca y comenzó a seguirme.

— ¡Lejos de ti, Natsu Dragneel! —Pude escuchar su risa detrás de mí—. ¡Deja de burlarte! ¡No es gracioso!

—Eres muy linda cuando te enojas, ¿lo sabías? —Le saqué la lengua—. ¿Tanto te molesta estar conmigo? —De pronto su voz adoptó un tono serio—. Porque a mí no me disgusta en absoluto estar a solas contigo —mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza.

—Estuviste evitándome por semanas... —ya, mi boca lo había soltado todo—. Aparece Lisanna y yo pasé a segundo plano —desvié mi mirada—. Me quedó claro cuando los vi…

— ¿Acaso estás celosa? —Por alguna razón sonaba emocionado. Yo le asesté un golpe en el brazo.

— ¡Creí que estabas molesto conmigo, idiota! —Mi cara debía parecer un tomate maduro—. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que yo estaría celosa de ella?! ¡Yo sí conozco la decencia! —Tapé mi boca con mis manos. Solita me estaba delatando.

—No puedo creer que estés celosa —escondió su rostro detrás de su bufanda, sonriendo con las mejillas ruborizadas.

— ¡No estoy celosa! ¡¿Y quién rayos usa bufanda en un clima como este?! —Me levanté y me encerré en una de las habitaciones. Escondiendo mi rostro debajo de las almohadas.

—Luce, abre la puerta —insistió con tranquilidad.

— ¡No volveré a hablarte nunca! —Solo él podía sacar mi lado más infantil—. ¡Eres un idiota!

Su risa jocosa detrás de la puerta solo sirvió para enfurecerme aún más.

Estábamos solos…

Yo…estaba a solas con Natsu Dragneel…

Estaba a solas con el hombre del que llevaba tantos años enamorada.

 _Vivo en peligro y otra vez corro por la línea de fuego…_

— ¡No voy a caer en tu juego! —Nuevamente escuché su risa del otro lado de la puerta.

Muy tarde...creo que ya lo había hecho.

* * *

 _La verdad...me divertí con este capitulo xD_

 _La siguiente entrega será una explicación desde la perspectiva de Natsu, espero no arruinar su personalidad más de lo que ya lo he hecho ;w;_

 _Ahora sí, los siguientes caps serán NaLu en su estado más puro ò_ó He dicho! (?)_

 _Muchas gracias por seguir mi loca y extraña historia ;w; y por los bonitos reviews!_

 ** _Harmony ~_**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer:_ _Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Todo el crédito a su respectivo autor._

* * *

 **Cap 6: Propuesta indecente**

La cara me dolía de tanto sonreír como un estúpido. Contra todo pronóstico, Lisanna había conseguido tener la razón…Lucy me amaba.

¡Mi mejor amiga me amaba!

No podía creer que esto realmente estuviese sucediendo.

—Luce, abre la puerta.

— ¡No voy a volver a hablarte nunca! —Solté una carcajada, adoraba todo de ella—. ¡Eres un idiota! —Eso ya lo sabía—. ¡No voy a caer en tu juego! —Apoyé mi frente en la madera de la puerta, sonriendo como nunca. Esa mujer no sabía lo feliz que me estaba haciendo sin siquiera proponérselo.

Ni en mis mejores sueños pude imaginarme vivir esta posibilidad.

 _Todo parecía tan perdido._

Lucy y yo habíamos sido los mejores amigos desde los tres años. Nuestras casas quedaban en el mismo vecindario, así que nuestras familias se volvieron cercanas, por lo que pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos.

Amé a mi amiga desde el primer momento en que la vi y esos sentimientos me acompañaron durante más de veinte años, aunque no me atreví a decir lo que sentía por temor a no ser correspondido y que eso arruinase nuestra relación. La amaba, más no era lo suficientemente idiota como para perderla para siempre.

Ella jamás pareció consciente de mis sentimientos, pese a que el resto del mundo podía notarlos desde lejos.

La cuidaba y odiaba cuando algún imbécil intentaba propasarse con ella. Incluso llegué a espantar a un montón de sus pretendientes, aunque ella desconocía esta información y solo Mashima sabría lo que me ocurriría si se llegaba a enterar de eso.

Solo hubo uno que fue lo bastante escurridizo y a quien no fui capaz de ahuyentar: el tarado de Rufus Lohr.

En ese tiempo Lucy y yo acabábamos de mudarnos a Magnolia. Ella entró a estudiar Literatura y Lenguas, mientras que yo fui admitido en la facultad de Medicina. Nuestros departamentos estaban en el mismo edificio, pero nuestras escuelas se encontraban de un extremo a otro del campus.

El rubio aprovechó que yo no podía vigilar a Lucy para acercarse a ella y cuando menos lo esperé mi mejor amiga me confesó que quería llegar a algo más con él.

La noche de la bienvenida de la Universidad iba a ser el escenario en que le declararía a Lucy lo que sentía, pero ella solo buscaba acercarse al tal Rufus. Al final terminé arrastrándola a una de nuestras fiestas privadas en su departamento, esperando el momento adecuado para retomar mi declaración. Lucy rechazó seguir enseñándome a bailar ese ritmo tan curioso, aumentando mi cobardía y los nervios de lo que deseaba decirle.

Ni siquiera las dos cervezas que había tomado sirvieron para embriagarme y hacerme las cosas más fáciles, seguía tan sobrio como cualquier otro día. Mi adorable amiga me miró con las mejillas sonrojadas, confesándome que pensaba en acostarse con ese sujeto. Eso me hirvió la sangre, llevándome a cometer la única estupidez en mi vida de la cual no me arrepentía.

No obstante, las cosas no se dieron como lo planeé, pues cuando abrí los ojos después de decirle a Lucy que la amaba, mi corazón se rompió al verla llorando. Caí en cuenta de lo bastardo que fui a la arrebatarle algo que era tan importante para ella, por lo que al llegar el alba tomé mis cosas y abandoné su departamento sintiéndome un monstruo.

Nunca volvimos a tocar ese tema y afortunadamente nuestra amistad no sufrió ningún daño, pero después de eso ella se hizo novia de Rufus y yo me entregué un tiempo a las citas rápidas y a los encuentros casuales.

Cuando Lucy cumplió un año con el rubio de pacotilla, Lisanna y yo comenzamos la primera y única relación duradera en mi vida. Me gustaba estar con ella, aunque al final terminó solicitando más de mí y yo no podía cumplir con sus exigencias. Podía hacer por ella lo que quisiera, menos alejarme de mi mejor amiga…y eso era, precisamente, lo que me pedía.

El motivo de nuestro rompimiento quedó como un secreto entre nosotros. No me perdonaría que todos se enterasen que en uno de nuestros encuentros terminé mencionando el nombre de Lucy en lugar de el de Lisanna, lo que finalmente llevó a que ella acabase su relación conmigo, instándome a estar con la persona que amaba.

Gracias al cielo el bastardo de Lohr rompió su compromiso con mi adorable amiga, aunque yo jamás conseguí reunir el valor para hablar sobre mi amor por ella.

 _Y entonces apareció otro rubio de pacotilla…_

Después de la boda de Erza y Jellal, Lucy conoció a su actual novio: Sting Eucliffe. Un rubio…para variar.

No tuve tiempo de deshacerme de él, ya que ambos debían pasar mucho tiempo juntos en ese entonces, por lo que me vi en una batalla perdida contra un rival que parecía ser tan bueno como el pan integral. ¿Lo peor? Fue la forma en que me enteré de su noviazgo.

 _Me dirigía a la oficina de Lucy. Yo sabía que a ella no le gustaba que la visitase en su trabajo, pero esperaba que el ramo de flores que le llevaba fuese suficiente como para que olvidase ese pequeño detalle._

 _Mi mejor amiga había estado viajando de un lado a otro por trabajo, así que se me ocurrió la grandiosa idea de felicitarla por su rotundo éxito con aquel autor reconocido._

 _Al llegar al piso donde se encontraba la oficina de Lucy me vi asediado por las asistentes, quienes siempre se arremolinaban a mi alrededor. Aproveché para pedirles un florero para el regalo que le haría a mi amiga y ellas no dudaron en correr a cumplir con mi petición. De saber que sería tan fácil deshacerme de ellas lo habría hecho hacía mucho tiempo._

 _Me entregaron un florero de cristal, mismo que resbaló de mis manos en el momento en que levanté la vista. El rubio me dirigió una sonrisa cínica antes de tomar el rostro de Lucy entre sus manos y besarla justo frente a mis ojos._

 _Mascullé una maldición, botando las desgraciadas flores en el primer bote de basura que encontré, apresurándome para salir de ese asfixiante lugar._

 _Nuevamente había llegado tarde._

Él rubio se volvió un miembro oficial de nuestro grupo de amigos, pese a las miles de protestas que expuse en más de una ocasión. Lo intentaba, pero no conseguía demostrar que no era tan encantador como hacía creer, aunque Lucy se veía contenta cuando estaba con él y eso frenaba mis ganas de molerlo a golpes.

Claro que eso fue hasta la cena de ensayo de la boda de Levy, donde el maldito mostró su verdadero rostro frente a mí.

 _Me encontraba en el bar del hotel, tratando de olvidar los ojos llorosos de Lucy cuando canté frente a todos. Trataba convencerme de que ella no se había percatado de que le había dedicado esa canción solamente a ella, cuando mi peor enemigo se apareció de la nada._

— _Dr. Dragneel —mascullé una maldición, dando un trago a mi vodka en las rocas—. ¿Sabe dónde podría encontrar a mi dulce Lucy?_ — _Me sonrió con ese rostro de fingida amabilidad._

— _No_ — _respondí tajante_ — _. Y deja de referirte a ella como tuya_ — _él arqueó una ceja con diversión_ —. _No te pertenece._

— _¿Es eso?_ — _Tomó asiento junto a mí_ —. _Entonces… ¿debería proclamarla como mía cuando la haga mi mujer? ¿O bastaría con solo hacerle el amor?_ — _Casi me atragante ante su arrogancia_ —. _¿Cuál es exactamente el problema que tiene conmigo?_ — _Rodeé los ojos, no sabía no por qué me molestaba en hablar con él_ —. _¿Es que no le agrado?_ — _Bueno, al menos era listo_ —. _¿O que yo represento algo que jamás serás?_

— _¿Disculpa?_ — _Estaba empezando a hartarme de sus jueguitos._

— _Sabes a lo que me refiero_ — _lo miré cada vez más hastiado_ — _. Yo soy el novio de Lucy, mientras que tú eres y seguirás siendo solo su mejor amigo_ — _soltó una risa de burla que solo sirvió para lastimarme más el ego_ — _. Intentas culparme de tu propia cobardía._

— _¡Suficiente!_ — _Lo tomé del cuello de la camisa_ —. _¡No sabes nada de mí ni de Luce!_

— _¿Piensas que me intimidas?_ — _Levantó una ceja_ — _. No puedo tomar en serio a alguien que no tuvo los pantalones de luchar por la mujer que ama._

— _¡Maldito bastardo!_ — _Lo asesté contra el piso_ _y estaba a punto de desfigurarle esa cínica sonrisa a golpes, cuando alguien sujetó mis brazos con fuerza, apartándome de mi presa._

— _¡Basta!_ — _Peleé contra Gajeel, buscando que me soltase._

— _¡Suéltame! ¡Voy a matar a este imbécil!_ — _El rubio seguía con su estúpida sonrisa en el rostro. Creía que me había ganado, pero esto no se quedaría así._

— _¡Solo cálmate, Salamander!_

— _¿Qué está pasando aquí?_ — _Mi corazón se aceleró al escuchar la voz de Lucy y solo pude atinar a desviar mi mirada con el rostro ardiéndome de la vergüenza_.

Por culpa de Sting terminé pagando los platos rotos de la situación, recibiendo un injusto castigo por parte de Levy. Ya me las pagaría en algún momento.

Mi enojó me abandonó al ver a Lucy en el lobby del hotel, temblando de manera adorable, pues el frío invernal todavía se sentía con fuerza. Le presté mi preciada bufanda, soñando con la idea de que durmiese con ella y así pudiese sentirme a su lado.

Al día siguiente me encontré con una persona a la que no había visto en años en el mismo bar donde casi mataba al rubio.

— _¿Sigues teniendo esa fea costumbre de estar en el bar desde temprano? —Su voz sonó juguetona._

— _Lisanna —sonreí al verla—. Ha pasado tiempo. Por favor, siéntate —señalé el taburete junto al mío._

— _Gracias —me miró con una sonrisa ladina—. Vi a Lucy junto a un hombre muy apuesto —me atraganté al recordar a mi enemigo—. Se veían unidos…_

— _Eh…sí —di golpecitos a mi pecho, tratando de que la bebida terminase de pasar—. Es…su novio —de pronto mi compañera me golpeó la cabeza—. ¡Ouch! ¡¿Y eso por qué?!_

— _¡Eres un idiota! —Me miró furiosa—. Te recuerdo que tú y yo teníamos un trato, Natsu Dragneel —trague en seco—, pero regreso después de casi tres años y resulta que sigues siendo solo amigo de Lucy —frunció el ceño—. ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que fue convencer a Rufus de que la dejara? —Yo me sorprendí._

— _¿Fuiste tú?_

— _¡Por supuesto que fui yo! ¿Quién más? —Se cruzó de brazos—. Me costó muchísimo sembrarle la idea de que Lucy lo engañaba contigo —asintió muy orgullosa de sí misma—. Finalmente conseguí que rompiese su compromiso con ella, dejándote el camino libre con ella —comenzó a zarandearme—. ¡¿Y así es como me pagas?!_

— _P-Perdón… —esa mujer era aterradora cuando se lo proponía._

— _No tienes remedio —me soltó—. Tendré que arreglar este desastre —me señaló—. ¡Y tú tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo diga!_

Las semanas siguientes fueron una completa tortura. Por órdenes de Lisanna me vi alejado de Lucy, rechazando sus peticiones para vernos y evitando encontrarme con ella. Lisanna decía que debía demostrarle que era independiente, aunque yo dudaba mucho de que esa estrategia funcionase.

Misteriosamente Lucy seguía buscándome con insistencia, por lo que no dudé en darle crédito a la albina, al menos había conseguido retomar la atención de mi mejor amiga.

 _Lo que finalmente nos llevó al incidente en el hospital._

Había salido de una complicada cirugía y me encontraba en el área de descanso, mirando fijamente la pantalla de mi celular. Lucy me había llamado 7 veces durante la mañana y tenía 4 mensajes de texto. Hacía mucho que ella no insistía en verme y eso me hacía feliz. No sabía cuánto tiempo toleraría antes de responderle.

— ¡Natsu! —Levanté la mirada, encontrándome con Lisanna, quien cerraba la puerta tras de sí—. ¡No tenemos tiempo! —Aventó su bolso en uno de los sillones—. Acabo de ver a Lucy en la entrada —se revolvió el cabello y se acercó a mí.

— ¿Luce está aquí? —Mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado.

—Sí, sí —me miró—. Es nuestra oportunidad, así que no debemos perder tiempo —se quitó la blusa y se sentó en mis piernas.

—E-Espera… —la detuve, mirándola con desconcierto—. ¿Qué haces?

—Relájate —tomó mi rostro con sus manos, besándome con pasión, mientras yo trataba de entender lo que ocurría.

— ¡Sorpresa! —La voz de Lucy nos sorprendió, pero cuando tuve tiempo de reaccionar ella ya se había marchado.

— ¡Luce! —Me puse de pie, dispuesto a correr tras ella.

—Espera —Lisanna tomó mi brazo—. ¿No entiendes lo que pasó? —Yo la tomé por los hombros mirándola con enfado.

— ¿Lo hiciste a propósito?

—No lo puedo creer —frunció el ceño—. ¿No te diste cuenta? —Arqueé una ceja—. ¡Acabo de comprobarte que Lucy está enamorada de ti! —Me quedé en shock, mientras ella tomaba su blusa, vistiéndose de nuevo.

— ¿De qué hablas? —No quería hacerme ilusiones en vano.

—Tuviste un largo historial de mujeres y aun así no conoces el corazón de la chica que amas —yo desvié mi mirada—. Si no te amara no se habría marchado —yo traté de asimilar sus palabras—. Le afectó vernos juntos. ¿Ya lo entiendes?

—Lisanna —bajé mi mirada—. Ya no quiero seguir con esto —oprimí mis puños con impotencia—. Quiero a Lucy a mi lado…pero no si debo herirla para conseguirlo…así que…gracias por tu ayuda…no quiero continuar con este plan…

—Qué remedio —miró la pantalla de su celular y esbozó una sonrisita—, pero ya que me hiciste desperdiciar mi tiempo y energías en esto —me señaló—. Tendrás que acompañarme al viaje que gané.

— ¿Viaje?

—A una hermosa isla —estaba por declinar la oferta, cuando ella me interrumpió—. Me lo debes, Dragneel. ¡Así que irás!

A regañadientes pedí permiso en mi trabajo y me dirigí al puerto donde se suponía me encontraría con la albina, quien nunca llegó. El yate zarpó y yo me imaginé que Lisanna se había adelantado, pero al llegar a la isla me llevé una enorme sorpresa al encontrarme completamente solo.

El viaje me había sentado mal, por lo que pasé un par de horas corriendo al baño, vomitando como si no hubiese un mañana. Definitivamente le cobraría todas las molestias que me había ocasionado.

Enjugué mi boca y salí del baño, siendo tacleado por una pequeña figura, la cual no resultó ser otra que mi mejor amiga.

Por alguna razón nos habíamos quedado solos en la isla e imaginé que todo había sido obra de Lisanna, por lo que me permití disfrutar del momento, aunque Lucy no pareció tomarlo de la misma manera y terminó molesta conmigo, encerrándose en una de las habitaciones.

Por más que lo negase se podía notar que estaba celosa de Lisanna y eso no podía hacerme más feliz, pero necesitaba encontrar la manera de expresarle mis sentimientos y de dejar las cosas en claro. Estar los dos solos durante una semana era una oportunidad que valía oro y esta vez no sería tan tonto como para dejarla pasar.

—Luce, si no abres la puerta me veré en la necesidad de derribarla —le hablé de forma juguetona—. Créeme que poco me va importar destrozar la casa de tu noviecito —ella no dijo nada, así que me preparé—. ¡Uno…!

— ¡No! ¡Espera! —Gritó desde la habitación—. Sigo molesta contigo…

—Lo sé —intenté sonar comprensivo—, pero no puedes estar enojada conmigo para siempre. No tenemos idea de cuánto tiempo pasaremos aquí —ella permaneció en silencio—. De acuerdo, estaré en la otra habitación por si necesitas algo.

Dejarla sola era lo mejor, insistirle cuando se había se enfadaba solo haría las cosas más complicadas.

Entré en la pieza que estaba frente a la suya y me dejé caer en la cama. Soy consciente de que Lisanna estaba detrás de la idea de dejarnos solos en la isla, pero no soy la persona más cuerda cuando se trata de mis sentimientos por Lucy.

Tantas oportunidades y yo no sentía reunir el valor suficiente para confesarme. Primero tendría que arreglar el desastre que causé por seguir los consejos de la albina.

¡Bien! ¡Ya lo había decidido! ¡Lucy no se iría hasta saber mis sentimientos por ella!

No supe en qué momento me quedé dormido, pero los odiosos rayos del sol cosquillearon mis mejillas, haciéndome soltar varias maldiciones mientras me ponía de pie.

Lavé mi rostro y mis dientes, cuando un delicioso aroma se coló por mis fosas nasales, haciéndome bajar rápidamente a la cocina.

—Buenos días —Lucy me recibió con una sonrisa. Normal en ella, nunca duraba enojada conmigo durante mucho tiempo—. ¿Tienes hambre?

—Buenos días, Luce —me acerqué a ella, ayudándole a colocar los platos en la mesa—. Sabes que siempre tengo hambre —le sonreí.

Ambos desayunamos en armonía. Lucy me contaba que la despensa y la nevera estaban repletas, por lo que no tendríamos que preocuparnos por la comida durante varios días. Aun así, sentía que había algo que le incomodaba, pues cada que yo la miraba fijamente ella buscaba la manera de escapar de mi rango de visión.

Le propuse mil y un ideas, buscando convencerla de salir de la casa, pero solo declinaba buscando excusas endebles. Me gustaba su reticencia, solo que yo no estaba dispuesto a desaprovechar mi oportunidad.

—Bien —sonreí quitándome la camisa.

— ¿Q-Qué haces? —Desvió la mirada.

—Voy a nadar un poco —acomodé mi bufanda sobre mi cabeza—. ¿No quieres venir?

—Ya te he dicho que no debemos tomar todo con calma.

—Luce —suspiré con frustración—. No podemos hacer nada más. Ya te dije que en algún momento tendrán que volver por nosotros, así que mira esto como unas vacaciones y trata de divertirte —ella se sonrojó.

— ¿Por qué estás tan despreocupado?

—Porque estás conmigo —sonreí con seguridad—. Si estás conmigo no tengo nada de que preocuparme —desvié la mirada, evitando ruborizarme. Maldito corazón que me traicionaba—. ¡Iré a nadar que este calor es infernal! —Salí corriendo y me adentré en el agua, buscando escapar de mi propio nerviosismo.

Lucy salió de la casa un rato después, colocando una toalla y una sombrilla sobre la arena, para sentarse tranquilamente. Mis ojos se abrieron descolocados al observar su hermoso cuerpo cubierto por aquel revelador bikini blanco.

— ¡Natsu! —Escuché su voz llamarme, pero me encontraba tan fascinado en mis pensamientos, deleitándome con su figura, que tardé un poco en reaccionar.

— ¿Qué? —Traté de calmar el calor que comenzaba a recorrer mi cuerpo. Ella me hizo un gesto para que me acercara. Salí del agua, tratando de evitar la excitación que se había hecho presente—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Eres un descuidado —jaló mi brazo, obligándome a sentarme junto a ella. Eso fue aún peor, puesto que mi vista se enfocó en su voluptuoso pecho—. Mira que salir así —tomó un poco de crema bloqueadora y comenzó a untarla en mi rostro, mientras yo tragaba en seco, sin apartar mi rostro de sus atributos—. Eres médico y se te olvida lo peligroso que es la exposición al sol —me estremecí al sentir sus manos sobre mi pecho y mis hombros—. ¿Me estás escuchando? —Levanté la mirada rápidamente, sintiendo mis mejillas arder. Esa mujer me estaba enloqueciendo.

—Si ya terminaste —me levanté—, entonces vamos a nadar un poco —la tomé en mis brazos y corrí hasta el agua—. ¿Lista? —No le di tiempo de responder y me lancé con ella. Necesitaba distraer mi mente traviesa o sería peligroso.

—N-Natsu… —arqueé una ceja, observando su rostro sonrojado, mientras se mantenía escondida en el agua—. Y-Yo…perdí… —no entendía que le pasaba, hasta que me percaté de la forma en que sus brazos intentaban cubrir su pecho—. ¡No mires!

—L-Lo siento… ¿cómo…? —Tragué saliva, trayendo el recuerdo de la directora de Lamia Scale en bañador, esperando que así se me bajaran las hormonas. Me sentía como un adolescente.

— ¡Cuando me aventaste! ¡Ouch! —Mordió su labio inferior y yo sentía que en cualquier momento ''esa'' parte de mi cuerpo terminaría delatándome.

—Iré a traerte otro traje de baño —iba a nadar de regreso, cuando me detuvo.

—Natsu…algo se encajó en mi pie —me golpeé mentalmente—. Arde… —me removí el cabello con nerviosismo y me acomodé frente a ella.

—Sube a mi espalda —le ordené—. Debo revisarte —sentí sus brazos rodear mi cuello con timidez, aunque lo peor vino cuando sus atributos se apegaron a mi espalda, enviando una corriente eléctrica a todo mi cuerpo—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí…

La llevé de regreso a la casa tan rápido como me fue posible, recostándola en el sillón de la entrada. Corrí hasta su habitación y rebusqué en su maleta, sacando uno de sus bañadores junto con una blusa de tirantes y se la llevé para que se cambiase, mientras yo me disponía a buscar mi kit de primeros auxilios.

Me senté junto a ella, examinando la herida con cuidado. Un fragmento de coral se había incrustado en su pie, afortunadamente no requeriría de puntadas, pero tendría que estar quieta durante un par de días.

—Lo lamento, Luce… —estaba avergonzado de que por mi culpa terminara así—. Nunca quise que te lastimaras —comencé a limpiar la herida con cuidado, buscando mis pinzas para extraer el coral.

—Está bien, fue un accidente —acarició mi mejilla, ocasionándome un escalofrío. Aún no conseguía reponerme del todo—. ¿Es muy profunda?

—N-No —tragué saliva y traté de normalizar mi respiración—. Un par de días para que cicatrice y estarás como nueva… —levanté mi vista, notando que ella había acercado su rostro al mío para observar mi trabajo—. ¿Q-Qué rayos…?

—Eres muy bueno en esto —no pareció notar mi nerviosismo—. Casi no duele —sonrió—. Tienes buenas manos —giré mi rostro, repitiéndome que pensara en Ooba Babasaama y su bañador mata pasiones.

—Supongo… —intenté enfocar mi vista en terminar de curar su herida, poniendo un par de apósitos para cubrirla—. Ya está —ella volvió a sonreírme—. ¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lado? —Me golpeé mentalmente, lo que menos necesitaba era tener más cercanía con su cuerpo.

— ¿Me llevarías a mi habitación? —Fruta madre, lo que me faltaba—. Quisiera descansar un poco… —estiró sus brazos hacia mí, haciéndome dudar un instante antes de acatar su petición y cargarla hasta su pieza.

Solo debía llevarla, era simple. Lo había hecho miles de veces.

¿A quién quería engañar? Esto era una completa tortura.

El trayecto me pareció eterno y yo no hacía otra cosa que desviar mi mirada, evitando encontrarme con sus hermosos ojos chocolate, pues de lo contrario perdería el escaso control que tenía sobre mis acciones.

— ¿Natsu?

Y ahí quedó mi fuerza de voluntad. Su voz consiguió hacerme girar el rostro y mis ojos se posaron en sus labios, apagando todo pensamiento coherente en mi mente.

La recosté sobre la cama y me acomodé sobre ella, ante su mirada sorprendida.

—Lo siento, Luce… —sus mejillas se sonrojaron y el tono de mi voz se tornó grave—. Ya no puedo contenerme más…

No le di tiempo de hablar, rápidamente me lancé a sus labios, recreándome en el exquisito sabor que tenían. Ella tardó un momento, pero me respondió con la misma pasión, acariciando mis mejillas con sus manos.

Había soñado con esto desde la primera vez que estuvimos juntos, pero jamás me imaginé que ella me permitiría hacerlo sin oponerse.

 _Lisanna…tú y tus propuestas locas...al parecer estaban dando resultados..._

* * *

 _Haré una pequeña aclaración de lo que pasó con este cap._

 _Lo subí hace días, pero FF (por alguna razón) no me lo detectaba como cargado. Inclusive al entrar para editar tenía problemitas. Finalmente lo quité y volví a subirlo. Aproveché los inconvenientes para editarlo un poco, ya que la última vez no me gustó para nada el resultado final. Espero que ahora sí llené sus expectativas._

 _Agradezco por seguir mi loca historia._

 _Calculo que faltan d caps para finalizarla. Así que sed pacientes!_

 _Besos ;w;_

 ** _Harmony~_**


End file.
